


To Tame a Bitch

by Rukazaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fisting, Animal Abuse, BDSM, Bestiality, Blue Balls, Bondage, Bunny Girl, Crossdressing, Dehumanization, Dog Play, Drugs, Enemas, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Gender Issues, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Maids, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Nurses, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Psychological Torture, Scat, Sex Toys, Sex torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Trauma, Vibrators, Watersports, a LOT of fucked up scenarios????, dog suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is kidnapped and 'trained' to become a pet dog by a mysterious 'master'. (technically Izaya is with a novel character but he will remain a mystery until the end of the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title** : To Tame a Bitch  
  


* * *

  
  
Orihara Izaya was a man who believed he was above human. His actions spoke volumes of this ideal and he had no qualms letting everyone know about it. He wanted to be more than just a demi-god. He wanted to be a true immortal, a god. A loving god who loved all humans and all humans must love him.  
  
However his love was no where benevolent. It was twisted and dark. Because he believed that eventually, when humans were thrown in a helpless situation, their true dark selves emerged, destroying whatever light that they once may have believed.   
  
And because he believed this, he would test his beloved humans, cornering them with mind games, watching what they would do next.  
  
Would they bore him with the expected? Or would they surprise him with the unexpected.  
  
Very, very,  _very_  few passed the test and did something unexpected.  
  
But that was alright. He understood humans. He was above them. That's why he understood them. And it was alright that they always did the boring routine.   
  
So when someone drugged the infamous informant, tied him up, carried him into a van, and then tossed him into a small cramped dark space, Izaya didn't scream for help. He knew better.  
  
It took a special kind of man to want to keep someone like Orihara Izaya as a pet and try to tame him.   
  
The first week, Izaya resisted hard. He refused to moan or scream even as he was forced multiple orgasms with a butt plug in his ass, the constant vibrator which half tilted Izaya to borderline insanity with pain and pleasure with the choker on his neck giving him a steady feed of electric stimulation.   
  
He was forced on all fours with a bar spreader shackled from ankle to ankle and wrist to wrist. Only time he was not wearing them was when he was walked on a leash or was being bathed.   
  
And to make this pet project complete, the end of the buttplug had a tail like a bushy dog's tail and he was forced to wear a headband of dog ears along with a gagball tied to his mouth.   
  
He was groomed like a dog by four beautiful women who were more like robots than human. They wore tight maid outfits in short skirts. Their faces were heavy with makeup and emotionless. Though they had different features on their faces, they were no different from one another as they expressed no personalities to distinguish them.   
  
Izaya was never allowed outside the suite. He received all his training inside the luxurious suite for days and weeks.  
  
And the craziest part of it all, was that Izaya still could not figure out his 'master.'


	2. Chapter 2

Never in his life did Izaya ever think that someone could defeat him in a game.  
  
He was just that conceited.  
  
But now he was forced to play this game which he did not quite know the rules. Rather, he wasn't even sure if he was the player. He felt like a chess piece.  
  
And that fucking pissed him off more than the humiliation he was forced upon.   
  
The first three days, Izaya refused to eat or drink because they were in a dog bowl.  
  
And they were dog food.  
  
By the fourth day, Izaya closed his eyes, bent on all fours and ate them. The four girls stood around him like robots with their cameras, recording and sending the feed back to his master.   
  
He was immediately granted with a dog biscuit as a treat and a mechanical pat from one of the maids. Izaya glared at her but ate it anyway.  
  
It tasted bitter, mixed with self-loathing and disgust.  
  
Right after that was the toilet training.  
  
Izaya was not allowed to use the toilet in the bathroom. Always thirty minutes to an hour after feeding time, the girls had to capture Izaya and drag him pitifully for his toilet training. After the first few times, Izaya was just strapped to his to his toilet training table like a disobedient dog.   
  
It was not that Izaya wasn't toilet trained, of course he would know how to use the toilet like a normal human. But the process of this toilet training humiliated him to a mortifying degree as one of the girls would put on an elastic glove and finger his hole. A bowl was placed under him as she would scoop out his feces while the other three girls would record the whole process with their cameras in multiple angles.   
  
Izaya bit onto his gagball and refused to moan while the finger brushed against his prostate. His face flushed with humiliation and arousal as he farted. He wanted to bury his face but he was strapped to the table in a way which made it impossible. Instead he glared at the camera in anger.   
  
Then the maid would forcefully pump Izaya's erection to make him pee into the bottle. The glass hid nothing as the yellow piss filled it to the brim for the camera.   
  
By the seventh day, Izaya refused to defecate. He clenched his stomach muscles and no matter what the girls did and no matter how much his stomach grumbled in complaint, Izaya willed himself not to give in.  
  
That was the first time Izaya heard the maids talk. For the entire week, the maids were creepily silent, recording all his moves, him sleeping, walking on all fours, looking for a way out, trying to devise a plan, all the way to playing with his remote controls to his vibrators and chokers with orders being sent to them in a mysterious way. But after 30 minutes of fingering did nothing, a phone rang.  
  
One of the maid lowered the camera and picked up the phone. After listening to the order, she answered mechanically, “Yes master.”  
  
Izaya wondered for the umpteenth time if they were cyborgs.   
  
The maid left the room and came back with a large clear syringe that was the size of her arm for an enema procedure.   
  
Izaya's heart froze at the sight.

Whoever his 'master' was, he had full intentions of de-humanizing Orihara Izaya to an animal level. Izaya struggled on his table with no avail. He knew how helpless he was, but faced with humiliation he couldn't escape, Izaya almost wanted to cry.  
  
Almost.  
  
But he refused as he gritted his gagball, taking in the plug up his ass as his rectum was pumped with cool liquid. The effect reminded of Izaya as if someone was cumming inside him in large dosages, filling his intestines completely.  
  
Izaya squeezed his eyes shut and refused to look at the camera aimed at him as his bowel movement started. Mortification churned his stomach as his muscles betrayed him to the chemical. He wanted to wretch as the stink filled up the tiny bathroom and his feces fell to the bowl.   
  
By the time he was done, Izaya didn't realize why his face was streaked with tears when he was sure he didn't shed them.  
  
Every night before they tucked in Izaya, they would bathe him. This was the only thing Izaya somewhat enjoyed, though they scrubbed him with a dog brush. But it was one of the few times he didn't have to wear a butt plug with a vibrator (which wasn't always turned on but regardless he hated the feel of something filling his ass 24/7), his paw-like-mitts and his headset with dog ears. He was still shackled in case he forced his escape.   
  
The maids filled the tub with bubble baths and scrubbed him clean, using the dog brush to get to his armpits and even his private area which stung. Only time the maids used their hands was when they shampooed his hair with dog shampoo that killed 'fleas.'  
  
Izaya couldn't help but sadly laugh at the irony.   
  
After drying him with a warm soft towel, placing back the headset, the buttplug and the paw-mittens, they led him to his sleeping quarters with a leash. Luckily he didn't have to sleep in a dog house, but he was always chained to his bed so he could not escape.   
  
The maids took rotations to record him sleeping as well as keeping a close watch on him. Izaya knew that all his 'master' could have done was to place a camera in the room. But no. By having a human record him, it only re-enforced visually that he was being watched and guarded at the same time.   
  
Once every other night, after he was strapped in, the maids would play with the controller to his vibrator. One maid would record his face while the other zoomed in on his swelling cock as the third maid would raise the level of the intensity up and down. Izaya figured this was during the time his master 'fapped' to him.

Not willing to give in, he still refused to moan though soft grunts sometimes escaped his gagged mouth. Plenty of drools betrayed him along with his shameful blush as his erection bobbed up and down with need. Sometimes the fourth maid would whip him along with sending more electricity to his shock collar.   
  
Though Izaya said casually he was a masochist to see the reactions of his listeners, never was he treated every day and night as one. His body grew accustomed to being aroused by pain and he arched his back as the maid clipped his nipples with a pincher.   
  
Without a single human touch and with only mechanical means, Izaya's body submitted as he came, hot cum splashing onto his stomach and a few drops to his face. However, it was never over that easily.   
  
The maid continued to play with the controllers and continued to silently record him as Izaya went into overdrive. Izaya always figured that the 'show' was not over no matter how many times he came. No, it was only over when his 'master' was satisfied. And that night, perhaps his 'master' was extremely frustrated because even as Izaya came for the third time, the emotionless maid didn't pause the vibrator.   
  
Izaya puffed into his gagball and could no longer hold on. He half screamed into his gag for the first time as pain tore apart his body, the vibrator relentlessly assaulting his prostate. He arched, clawing at the bedsheets with his paw-mittens, struggling to free himself or push out the plug that continued its aggression.  
  
Izaya spazzed, his brain turning to mush with euphoria as his toes curled under the paw-like-mitts, unable to resist another wave of orgasm that seized his body. Finally with his stomach and chest covered in his own cum, the vibrator stopped, the master seemingly 'pleased' with Izaya's first ecstatic moan.   
  
By the time the maids cleaned him up and turned off the lights, Izaya had fainted to sleep.   
  
Every day Izaya woke up, he fell into this routine. Sometimes the maids 'played' with him by teaching him 'sit', 'lay', 'paw', 'roll-over' and then a treat for being a good dog. It was as if Izaya did not understood human language.  
  
It was extremely degrading.  
  
Izaya could only walk in fours, so he tried his best to climb up on chairs and nightstands to look out the window. There were bars that barricaded him, so even if he had broken the windows, he couldn't escape.  
  
Besides, all he could see was the sky, which made Izaya realize he was really high up. Escaping would be almost suicide at such a height.  
  
When he tried looking from above to the ground from the window, all he saw were more bars and ledges. It was impossible to see where this place was at all.   
  
The door out of the suite had several securities, which included finger print and face print recognition before it opened.   
  
Still, Izaya refused to give up. He continued to plan, using all his observation skills to try to figure out if the maids had keys to his shackles, when the maids did their rotations, if the maids had any hint of personality or habits... anything that would help him plan his escape.  
  
He was the great Orihara Izaya. A man who was closest to becoming an immortal.  
  
He refused to be reduced to an animal.   
  
But as days and weeks passed by, the same old routine was enforced on him to de-humanize him and even Izaya was slowly becoming desensitized to the insanity of this project.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown to Izaya, three months had passed. He had tried to remember the days of his captivity but it was impossible without leaving a mark on each of his passing days. He was able to remember counting up to about two or three weeks, but as the days wore on, he couldn’t keep up anymore. Especially since every day was exactly the same old routine.  
  
  
  
He grew used to eating dog food and lapping up water with his tongue. He grew used to not being able to use his hands and walking on all fours. He even grew used to his disgusting toilet training. A doctor came once a month to check on him, but he treated him like a dog instead of human, not at all surprised to see a naked man on all fours due to braces, with paw-like mittens shackled to him, a dumb dog ear headset on his head, a butt plug for a tail and a gagball muzzling his mouth. Since Izaya could not figure out the passing of time, he had no idea when the doctor visited him, just that he sometimes did.  
  
  
  
There was not a single reading material available for Orihara Izaya. The flat screen wall-mounted T.V. was never on and Izaya had no idea how to turn it on either. The maids rarely talked. It was as if Izaya was truly forgetting how to be human. There was no way to keep in contact with the news of the outside world and even if a zombie apocalypse was happening outside, there was no way Izaya would know of it.   
  
  
  
And the third month of his captivity came and passed by without Orihara Izaya’s notice save for an unusual treatment that day. After his ritual toilet training, Izaya cleaned up properly with a bath like any other day. But that day, the girls used a certain scented shampoo and body soap that Izaya had never smelled before. Izaya shrugged it off thinking that they just switched to a new brand and nothing more.  
  
  
  
After being thoroughly cleaned and dried, the two girls led him to the living room. When he saw the bench with shackles similar to the one the girls used for toilet training, Izaya felt a nervous suspicion grow inside him. The bench was more elaborate, slightly different as the cushion for his head was on the floor.   
  
  
  
Regardless the girls strapped him in properly. Izaya half thought to struggle but decided not to since in the end, he knew he was trapped and useless to resist. He didn’t understand why his master would want to record his toilet training in the living room.  
  
  
  
Izaya was propped on top of the bench. Instead of having his head on the bench, his head was on the cushion at the bottom while his stomach was on the recliner. His ankles were shackled to the legs of the bench along with his wrists to the floor in a very uncompromising position as his ass was high in the air.  
  
  
  
The ex-informant frowned. Something was very wrong but he couldn’t quite figure it out. His mind tried to alert him of the danger but after three months of being practically brain-washed and stripped of thinking anything human-like, he couldn’t quite process what was happening to him.  
  
  
  
Then one of the girls sat behind him. Without a warning, her elastic gloved finger slipped inside and Izaya gasped at the cool jelly-like substance being rubbed against the walls of his rectum. He gritted his teeth, trying not to moan as that finger meticulously lubed his walls. Then two fingers were inserted, then three, as they massaged his walls and stretched him properly. Izaya shivered a bit each time she brushed against his prostate.  
  
  
  
By now, Izaya had few guesses to what was going to happen to him. He had figured that some sick bastard bought him perhaps or his master wants to fuck him finally.  
  
  
  
But what he was not prepared for was when he heard the sound of the door open and barking of a dog as the maid brought in a new roommate for Orihara Izaya.

 

There was more barking and then a whimper as the dog sniffed Izaya’s ass.   
  
Izaya froze.  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
No, no, no.  
  
This wasn’t happening.  
  
It couldn’t be happening!  
  
Izaya’s mind screamed as the dog continued to sniff him, trying to identify him. The maids led the dog slightly forward so their eyes could meet.  
  
A black coated Doberman glared dangerously at Izaya, his tongue lolling out as he sneered at the chained man. Izaya could see sharp fangs inside his mouth and knew that if the dog bit him, it would hurt like hell.   
  
Izaya’s heart froze as the maid tugged at the collar, and the dog went back to licking his ass. His mind froze as well, as he felt that cold nose bump his soft cheeks and then those clawed paws scratch his back as the Doberman mounted him.  
  
As much as Izaya loved humans, he never got close to any for an intimate relationship. He had sex with a girl once out of curiosity and no more. Even if he remained mostly inexperienced to sex, he believed at worst case scenario, he could survive rape or even a gangbang. In the end he loved humans. And he could love them at their darkest, lowest, ugliest positions and thrive in it.  
  
But this. This was intolerable. Detestable! To be treated like dog, to be raised like a dog and now being fucked like a bitch, Izaya refused!  
  
Feeling the paws land on his back was his reality. The claws dug into his back, drawing a bit of blood as the dog instinctively tried to position himself behind the shackled man. Izaya struggled against his bonds now, trying to shake the dog off of him. One of the maids grabbed onto Izaya’s back so he wouldn’t struggle, though there wasn’t much Izaya could do. The others continued to record emotionlessly as the cruel inhuman treatment was delivered to the ex-informant.  
  
The maid holding the leash positioned the Doberman properly. Izaya screamed into his gagball when the dog sheathed himself inside him with one thrust. With the maid’s proper lubing and stretching as well as wearing the butt plug that stretched him for over three months, Izaya was loose enough. But he was still unprepared for the assault physically, sexually and mentally as the dog wrapped his forelegs around Izaya’s waist and continued to thrust inside to bury himself deeply.  
  
Izaya choked on his spit as drool escaped his mouth freely. He had learned how to swallow his spit with the ballgag strapped to his mouth all the time but that became useless as he was focused on trying to push the violating assailant out of his ass. Squeezing and tightening his ass did not help him at all. Rather, the dog enjoyed it as he whimpered and panted harshly next to the side of Izaya’s face.   
  
Once the dog was fully inside Izaya, he whined and pumped rapidly inside the raven. He tried to claw at the floor with his paw-mittens, his hands and toes curling inside them though not visible. With each rapid motion, Izaya’s cheeks grew darker as his entire body started to flush at the heat building inside him along with even more intense shame seizing his body. With each pummel to his prostate, his cock twitched and started to come to life. And with each thrust, Izaya hated how his body loved the sweet sensation of his prostate finally being slammed by something hot and hard instead of finger brushing each time he had to poop or with a cold mechanical vibrator of his butt plug whirling inside him.   
  
Izaya was not able to masturbate with his hands and feet always tied by the paw-like mittens. When he really was horny, there was nothing he could do but rub himself to the carpet, or furniture. But even this he restrained himself because he was constantly on monitor 24/7. When he was touched sexually, it was always whenever his master wanted. Sometimes his master didn’t give him his sexual release for days or weeks at a time. Obviously the butt plug or elastic gloved fingers were not enough and it only frustrated Izaya even more.   
  
But this. To feel finally fully satisfied with a dog’s dick ramming inside his rectum, Izaya whined as he forced his tears back, feeling both the shame and relieved as the camera recorded back the feed to his master.

 

The camera zoomed in on his face as he whimpered into his gagball, trying his best not to moan loudly as his body heated up in arousal. He felt sick to feel his body so turned on by being fucked by a dog, his stomach churned and he wanted to vomit. He forced himself to swallow back the vile that came up to his throat since the gagball prevented him from actually puking. But with his position with his stomach and ass in the air and his face on the ground, it was proving to be rather difficult. Especially with the constant pounding of that large cock inside him.   
  
Tears were welling up in the corners of his eyes when they suddenly widened when he felt something startling.  
  
The dick inside him was growing.   
  
Rather, it was bloating. With each thrust, the blood started to pool into the Doberman’s penis swelled rapidly inside him, stretching his already tight walls.   
  
Izaya clawed at the floor again, panicking as he felt the dog’s dick grew inside him. But the restraints held him in place, the camera catching all the action as the dog continued to rape his ass, not caring and not stopping as he extracted all the pleasure a dog could take from the man.   
  
No, not a man.  
  
His bitch.  
  
Izaya cried out, his unprepared mind broken as the dog continued his relentless assault. Now the Doberman’s knot swelled to its maximum size, locking his cock inside Izaya’s rectum, prepared to fuck him and try to impregnate the man for twenty-five to forty minutes.   
  
The ex-informant tried to reason with himself, tell himself that this was no big deal, he could handle it. But that was back before his conditioning. He had originally conditioned himself for the worst possible scenario in his daily life. He was always alert to danger, always prepared to adjust to his surroundings and make a snappy decision out of one hundred ways to escape whenever something fell apart.  
  
However he was now re-conditioned within these three months, to live a life of a bored dog with zero excitement; a stagnant life where his senses were dulled and he wasn’t allowed to make one conscience decision for himself. His entire life was a routine and boring.   
  
He was in no way prepared for the sexual, physical and mental rape as the dog completed his knot and started to pound into him hard. The long dick slammed into Izaya’s prostate, sending sparks and electricity down his spine. He shivered as his own cocked cried with pre-cum and need.   
  
It wasn’t long until he felt a rush of hot cum scorching his anus. Izaya cried into his gagball as he too tightened even more around that swollen cock and released his orgasm onto his stomach, spilling the rest onto the floor.  
  
The dog dropped from Izaya’s back, standing next to him. His knot was still swollen, keeping him connected to the whimpering shackled man. The Doberman only took a few seconds of break as Izaya shivered and panted, drool now pooling around his cheek and soaking his cushion.   
  
Then the dog was on top of him again, his knot still stuck inside Izaya as he went back to fucking the man until he impregnated him properly.

 

The Doberman showed no mercy as he shoved and thrust his cock in even deeper, stretching Izaya’s walls to its limit. Izaya cried into his gagball again as the dog went back into slamming the sore prostate once again. The ex-informant could feel the sloshing movement of the hot cum inside his rectum as his ass quivered from the intensity of the assault.   
  
Izaya hated how his erection grew harder each time the dog pummeled into his prostate. His body continued to feel aroused like a bitch in heat as his nipples ached to be touched. His cock started to drip pre-cum again with need. His legs trembled, and ass clenched around the cock that continued to release loads after loads of hot dog sperms. His bruised prostate screamed with his mind as he experienced several toe-curling forced orgasm, the pain and pleasure mixing into a heavenly euphoria in which his brain has never experienced before.   
  
Finally the dog stiffened and came hard, unloading his final semen before unlatching himself from Izaya. He sat down indifferently as he licked himself clean, quite satisfied at his performance.   
  
Izaya however, was on a verge of fainting, his body trembling in pain from the assault. He crumpled to the ground and didn’t move an inch once the maids unshackled him from his breeding bench.   
  
The maids dragged the limp and spent bitch to his washroom and cleaned him with plenty of water and soap. Izaya’s mind was too far gone to register that he was already safely in bed when he finally went to sleep.   
  
  
The next day, a doctor came to check up on Izaya. Unknown to Izaya, they had made sure that the Doberman was safe and without any known disease, but the doctor had to make sure that Izaya was okay, and there was no internal bleeding.  
  
After making sure that Izaya was fine, the doctor packed up and left. Izaya was still in half-daze from what had happened yesterday. His dream-like state continued for two days, still refusing to face his reality until a week later.  
  
When he ate his food that day, something felt funny. He tried to puke it out but already the chemicals in the food had entered his system. A numbing sensation rippled through his body as he felt himself grow warmer.  
  
An hour later, he was completely paralyzed.  
  
It wasn’t until the maids dragged the paralyzed Izaya to the living room when he realized what was going on.   
  
The same breeding bench was back to the living room. Except this time, his master figured he would resist and had not only drugged his food but added a large dosage of aphrodisiac.  
  
Izaya struggled with no avail as he was strapped back onto the breeding bench with his bare ass in the air and his butt plug pulled out. He was lubed properly once more. He felt the dread spread throughout his heart and consume him with each stroke.  
  
Once the maid got up he heard the door open and the barking of an excited Doberman.  
  
With no time wasted, the horny dog mounted him and rapidly sheathed deep inside his bitch to fuck him senseless and impregnate him with his seeds.  
  
And this time, Izaya cried.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days, Izaya refused to eat or drink. He didn’t want to touch it no matter how hungry or thirsty he got. He didn't want to die but the mere thought of eating drugged food and being raped by that dog again made him puke.  
  
Izaya believed he was a survivor. He could survive in any situation. He was resilient. Even the violence incarnate of Ikebukuro couldn’t kill him. He called him the ‘flea,’ a bug that sucked blood off of others and survived.  
  
But Izaya no longer had the strength to fight. Everything was stripped away from him. Everything that made him human. He couldn’t make a single decision for himself. But the least he could do was choose not to eat.  
  
At first the maids tried to force feed him after strapping him down. Izaya would puke it out. They had even tried inserting tube inside his mouth but Izaya bit the girls making it impossible.   
  
By the fourth day, Izaya couldn’t get up from his bed. He barely drank water to sustain himself. He figured his master wouldn’t kill him so easily and he was right. The doctor came try to insert in I.V. needle to give him sufficient amount of vitamins and nutrients. Izaya struggled in his restraints, doing everything he could to prevent him or at least make it difficult.   
  
Izaya continued to refuse to eat and the only reason he was able to sustain himself was through the nutrients in his I.V. needle.   
  
A week passed. Izaya was weakened and looked unhealthy despite everything the doctor and the maids tried. He slept most of the time, living in between dreams.   
  
One day he woke up to the sound of someone else’s heartbeat, feeling warm and soft. Someone was cuddling him but he was too tired to open his eyes. His head was pressed to a warm chest, the steady beating of the heartbeat comforting to listen to.   
  
“Here. Eat, Hachiroppi.”  
  
Izaya’s mind in half-dream state told himself that his name was ‘Orihara Izaya,’ not ‘Hachiroppi’ but his foggy mind didn’t register what was being said to him. Instead he could smell the delicious aroma of chicken soup near him. There was a light breeze as the man blew on the spoon to cool down the soup. The spoon was brought near him and instinctively Izaya leaned forward to gulp it down.  
  
It didn’t register to his clouded mind that he wasn’t wearing a gag anymore or that he was abstaining himself from eating anything.  
  
The soup was delicious.  
  
He lapped it up and leaned in for more, his paws on the arm holding the spoon, trying to get him to come closer.  
  
“Haha… not so fast, you’ll burn yourself.”  
  
The deep and rich baritone voice rumbled and vibrated through the man’s chest. It was almost silvery and light. Strangely familiar and comforting. For months he was surrounded by robotic maids and doctor who treated him like a dog, never speaking to him directly. It had been months since he last felt any human affection so Izaya clung to him.   
  
By now Izaya figured this man was his master as he tried to look up but squinted in eyes to the bright lights.   
  
“Hey, relax. And here. The soup’s not going anywhere.”  
  
His master blew a bit more to cool down the soup and fed Izaya again. Izaya gratefully accepted the first human-like food he had in months.   
  
After personally being hand-fed until Izaya felt full and satisfied, he curled up to his master and fell asleep in his strong yet comforting arms.   
  


* * *

 

When Izaya woke up, he was back to being shackled to his bed with his gagball in his mouth. He had almost thought the last night was a dream until he saw what was in his dog bowl.  
  
It was warm chicken soup.   
  
When Izaya whimpered, the maids unshackled him. And when he came to his bowl and made a show that he was willing to eat, the maid unhooked his gagball so he could lap up his meal with relish.  
  
For the next few days, he had chicken soup, canned tuna, and other meals that were no longer dry dog food. They weren’t exactly cooked to be human food but Izaya was very grateful.   
  
Izaya was wary of being drugged again but it didn’t seem to be the case. And the maids never brought out the breeding bench and that Doberman.   
  
For awhile Izaya was happy as he regained his strength. Though he remained alert in case something else happened.   
  
And what surprised Izaya was that he actually missed his master.   
  
He barely saw the man in his weakened state. Now that he was stronger, he wanted to take a better look at him.   
  
Who was his master? He had few haunches and guesses. His main guess was Yadogiri Jinnai, the old man shrouded in shadows behind the façade of a gentle grandfatherly figure. The man who had planned many schemes that countered or destroyed Izaya’s plans and even went far as to stab the informant on his birthday just so he could kindly introduce himself.  
  
But that voice he had heard that day was a young voice. He was no old grandfather.  
  
His master was obviously rich, able to maintain such luxury. Perhaps someone of power if he could have a doctor keep shut about who he was treating. And someone with unusual taste in maids who were brainwashed into obeying all of his commands like robots.  
  
He still wondered if these maids were cyborgs.   
  
Izaya grew bored of playing with balls and other ‘chew toys’ which he couldn’t chew.   
  
Seemingly more days went by listlessly. Izaya still could not figure out how many days, weeks or months have gone by until one day; he was being washed again with scented soaps and rose-scented water.  
  
When he figured out that the shampoo and water were scented again, he thrashed about, trying to get out of the tub. It took the strength of all four maids holding on to the leash to pull him back to the tub to scrub him clean. The bathroom door was locked so Izaya couldn’t escape, not with his paw mittens on him. The girls sprayed Izaya the best they could, then tried to use hair dryer to dry him, chasing him around the bathroom.  
  
Everyone was exhausted by the time Izaya was cleaned properly.  
  
While Izaya was leashed to a pole, the maids went out to change into dry clothes.   
  
Izaya dreaded what was coming next.  
  
He was scared of what was going to happen to him next, but blinked in surprise when all the girls came back wearing...  
  
...bunny outfits. Complete with bunny ears.  
  
Izaya frowned.   
  
Curious, he obeyed as the maids now in maid outfits led him back to the bedroom.  
  
Izaya’s eyes widened as he saw the man on his bed with two other bunny girls licking him off.

On his bed was an obese man, his breasts sagging, his stomach folding in several layers as he lay back with glee. On his face was a mask not unlike elaborate masks for masquerades. It was the only thing pretty about this man.  
  
Izaya blinked, wondering if this was his master. Maybe he was wrong and his master was a fat old man and his reality wasn’t a fairytale where he had a hot prince as his master. Maybe it really was Yadogiri Jinnai in disguise or Tsukumoya Shinichi pulling his leg.   
  
But he felt wary and guarded around this man instead of that familiar warmth of that day.   
  
When he saw Izaya, he chuckled.   
  
“Ah so this is  _his_ new bitch?”  
  
His voice was deep and raspy. Nothing like his master. Or at least nothing like that man who took care of him.   
  
Izaya decided he didn’t like this man.  
  
The two girls continued to suck on the man’s dick, licking it carefully and thoroughly with their tongues on each side. The other maid tugged at Izaya’s leash, semi-dragging him to get on the bed.  
  
Izaya resisted. His head screamed warning signs and he did  _not_  want to be touched by this man.  
  
“Cute thing. He always did have eyes for good bitches.” He smirked at Izaya.  
  
By now, Izaya was trying to gather and analyze all the information he was receiving as fast as he could. First, this man wasn’t his master since he kept referring to someone else.   
  
But somehow, this man seemed to have bought him for the night.  
  
Izaya whimpered and whined, struggling as the two maids pulled on his leash to get him on the bed.   
  
“He’s still not trained properly? I thought he’d do a better job.”   
  
“This one is a special case sir.” One of the maid spoke in monotone.  
  
“True, true. I’ve always said I only wanted his fresh ones so I could break them myself but… I must say. He’s intriguing… normally even the fresh ones aren’t this feisty since his training is pretty through.”  
  
He looked at Izaya and grinned wider.  
  
“This one… still has fire in his eyes.”   
  
Izaya shuddered at that malicious grin.  
  
“His name?”  
  
“Hachimenroppi, sir.”  
  
That was the first time Izaya heard his full name be spoken.  
  
“Hachiko? Hahaha… how cute.” The man instantly nick-named him. Izaya growled through his gagball.   
  
“Alright. Give me the phone.” He took the phone from a silver platter that one of the maids brought. Immediately, he started calling a few of his friends, inviting them over casually with a chuckle and a sinister snicker about having some fun breaking the new toy _he_  had recently acquired.  
  
One of the maids spoke up, her voice neutral. “Sir. This is a violation of the contract as our master had requested that you invite no other…”  
  
The man slapped the girl. Izaya flinched at the harsh sound.  
  
“Silence. I’ll do whatever I want. And also, turn off that fucking camera. I know he isn’t always watching anyway.”  
  
“But master…”  
  
*Slap*  
  
There was a crash as the man slapped the girl with the camera, knocking the equipment off her shoulders.  
  
“Now throw that trash away.” He said with a huff.  
  
The girls obeyed.   
  
Izaya shrank at the sight.

 

Izaya looked around him. He knew that there were at least ten hidden cameras in this bedroom. He was bored enough to look for them since he was cooped in here for months.   
_  
‘I know he isn’t always watching anyway.’_  
  
That disgusting man’s voice echoed back, but Izaya desperately hoped that  _someone_  was watching and reported back to his master.   
  
Things were spiraling out of control, fast.  
  
The obese man walked over and yanked at Izaya’s hair. Instead of yelping, Izaya growled.  
  
“You may still think you’re human, but take a good look at yourself. A gagball and a butt plug? Do you seriously still think your human, bitch?” He laughed at Izaya’s face.   
  
Izaya lunged forward, but the girls held onto his leash tightly.  
  
“Haha! Did I hit a nerve?”  
  
“Sir, it is against the rules to speak directly to…”  
  
Another slap silenced the maid.  
  
“Strap him in.”  
  
It took all four bunny girls to force Izaya on the bed.  
  
“No, no. Not the doggie style. I want to see his face as I fuck him.”  
  
“Sir, missionary is not allow…”  
  
And there was another slap.   
  
Though the girls knew that they would be slapped, it was as if it was inbuilt in them to still speak out each time he violated a rule.  
  
Normally, Izaya would be the watcher, analyzing how the girls worked, or analyzing the fact that obviously his ‘master’ had trained other ‘bitches,’ but right now, all he could think of was how the hell he could get out of his situation.   
  
He was not quite sure what this man had signed up to do, but one thing for sure, he was now doing things  _his_  way.   
  
At this point, Izaya wasn’t quite sure if the man was even allowed to hit the maids, have them suck him off and now possibly  _do his ways with him._  
  
Izaya resisted as much as possible but eventually he was back to being shackled to his bed, face up.   
  
He refused to show fear as he glared up at the man.  
  
“Ooo… I like that look. I haven’t seen one look at me like that in a long time.” He smirked as he slapped Izaya’s ass. Then he yanked out the buttplug in one swift movement, earning a small whimper from Izaya.  
  
“Sir, Hachimenroppi is to be properly lubbed and stretched before…”  
  
“Shut up.” He glared at the maid. And the maid promptly did so, not out of fear, but out of obedience.   
  
Izaya thought to himself how fucked up this situation was.  
  
The fat older man took hold of the raven’s petit hips and positioned himself. Izaya closed his eyes shut and prepared himself for the inevitable pain.  
  
The man thrust himself deep inside Izaya, forcing the raven to arch in pain. Luckily his buttplug had stretched him properly at all times, but regardless it was still painful.   
  
“Ah, that’s the look I want to see…”   
  
Izaya glared back at the man with one eye open, the other still closed in pain.  
  
“And yet, you still have that fire in you. Good. It won’t be fun if you’re too easy to break, Hachiko-chan. Heh, heh…”

Izaya moaned through his gagball unwillingly. He tried his best but with the way that cock drove straight inside him, it was impossible to stay silent.  
  
“Good bitch.” his rapist smirked as he slapped Izaya's firm ass. The man pulled out briefly only to thrust in again just as hard, earning another yelp from his bitch.  
  
“Come on. You can do better then that. You're too loose. Tighten up.” the man panted, his breath smelly as he continued to slap Izaya's ass as he started his undulating movement. Izaya could feel the fat roll on top of him and it grossed him up. It was like someone was thrusting him with a slab of lard.  
  
“That's it. Yeah.. Nngh... good boy. Yeah... like that.” Izaya closed his eyes shut, not wanting to face that disgusting horny face though what he truly wished was to tune him out. His idea of 'dirty-talking' was worse than third-class. Izaya didn't even bother trying to let him know through eye communication that a 'bitch' was not a male, but whatever.   
  
Izaya bit on his gagball as his face flushed with forced arousal. His legs hurt with the braces still strapped on him. Since the braces restricted Izaya's legs so they don't stretch all the way, missionary position forced his legs up in a painful manner. He felt as if his tendon was ripping with the way the man had his ways with him, not caring how much pain and discomfort Izaya suffered.   
  
“Bitch, look at me. Look at me dammit!”  
  
It wasn't until Izaya was slapped, he had forced his eyes open to meet his rapist.   
  
“Good. You still have fire in your eyes. And what pretty eyes you got there... like little rubies. Heh”  
  
Izaya growled, glaring up defiantly. Even with his body forcefully aroused, he still refused to give this man the satisfaction of 'breaking him.'   
  
The man with the mask pumped Izaya's half-erect cock with his rough hands. Izaya forced back a yelp as the friction caused him more pain than pleasure. This fat man didn't even bother trying to find his prostate, missing his sweet spot by a mile as he continued to pummel into his walls.  
  
It didn't take long until the man exhausted himself, coming inside Izaya, filling him deeply.   
  
Then the heavy man fell on top of him, the stink of the sweat nauseating, and the wet sweat soaking Izaya's skin. He could even feel the man breathing harshly on top of him, the fat trembling with each pant.  
  
Izaya wasn't even half satisfied. He felt gross and icky as the man's cum started to drip out of his ass.   
  
“I love young pup like you. Worth the time it takes to break 'em.” He smirks, licking Izaya's face with his long, saliva-covered tongue.  
  
Izaya shivered, wanting this old fart off of him as soon as possible. But he couldn't do anything as he was strapped in. And his legs had fallen asleep. It tingled and hurt with every small movement.   
  
While Izaya hoped that the fat man had gotten too tired for round two, the door bell rang.  
  
“Looks like our guests are here.” He smirked.  
  
Izaya's heart froze as he got up and greeted his friends. Five other older men, all of them wearing some sort of elaborate masks.   
  
'A secret society... figures.' Izaya thought to himself, as he heard them refer to each other in codes.   
  
When the 'guests' saw Izaya, they all took their time praising the dog's nice 'fur', shapely face, and graceful body.   
  
To Izaya, it felt like they were praising 'fresh meat.'  
  
He frowned when he noticed two of the man unstrap him and pull on his leash.  
  
He recognized them.  
  
Especially the one with the mole right near his neck.  
  
He was a famous politician.  
  
He should... know his name.  
  
This man was very famous. Izaya had extensive profiles on this man for several of his clients before.   
  
Izaya frowned.  
  
Why couldn't he remember him anymore?

The man barked some orders and the maids were back to work. Two of them brought out the toilet training seat to use as his breeding bench. Izaya sneered at the thought that the man already knew that there was one in the suit. Obviously this man knew a lot.   
  
Perhaps he was one of the frequent buyers? Or all of them. Or were they all trainers too?   
  
As the maids strapped Izaya in, he watched them do it without any emotions.  
  
They weren't cyborgs but they certainly came very close to being robots.   
  
Izaya always thought about it in the back of his mind, but more and more information he gathered from tonight only helped him solidify his theory. That the maids were the finished products of his master's conditioning training. Perfectly obedient animals that only knows how to serve. All acts or thoughts of rebellion were stripped from them.  
  
Izaya shuddered. Was he to become like them too? He didn't know how long he had been under this training but he realized it had been long enough for him to forget certain things. He wondered how much more he had forgotten without his knowing.   
  
Did he remember his parent's face? His passcode to his computer? Did he remember the short-cuts he used when Shizu-chan chased him away from Ikebukuro? How much was the usual price of toro at Russia Sushi? What was the-  
  
A yank of his hair brought him face to face with his reality.  
  
“Hey there pretty boy. I hope you're ready for a joy ride.”   
  
Ah yes, first, he needed figure out how to get out of his situation.   
  
Either way, it looked like he was going to be fucked senseless tonight.   
  
Izaya found it ironic that out of this odd number of months of captivity, these men treated him with more humanity, than the maids and doctors combined. Despite that these men planned to rape him, they talked to him like he was human rather than a dog.  
  
Unless they were crazy and really did talk to their dogs and fucked them at home too.   
  
Izaya decided that considering their non-professionalism, they probably weren't trainers. But possibly potential buyers if they knew so much about the project.   
  
'Izaya... you're slipping...' he thought to himself. He hasn't used his brain in so long, it was taking him a while to think of other possibilities as he absorbed all the information around him.   
  
“Take off those braces. It's unsightly.” the fat man ordered the maids.   
  
“Sir, the braces are not allowed to be...”  
  
“His legs are strapped in. He won't be going anywhere.” The other men all laughed at the lame joke.   
  
The keys followed as Izaya's braces fell. Izaya watched, stunned as the maids took off his braces.   
  
Rapidly, he wondered to himself if it was possible for him to escape. These men were no match for him. The four maids were busy at the moment, as one of the men got busy and threw one of the bunny girls on the bed and started shedding her clothes.   
  
It was going to be an orgy alright. Now if only he could convince these men to take off the shackles and that Izaya could show them a good time... then maybe he could...  
  
“Enjoying the show. You're the main attraction by the way, Hachiko-chan.” The fat man jerked his head away from the bed scene as the moaning started. Izaya glared up at him.   
  
“Let's get started shall we?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya tensed up as one of the men shed his pants and stroke his cock. He felt the man mount him then slam his dick inside without warning.   
  
“ _Nnngh...._ ” Izaya moaned into his gagball in pain. His field of vision turned black for few seconds as the pain ripped through his body and burned. If he wasn't strapped in, he would have pushed himself away. But the straps were secure and he jerked in them. More drool escaped his gagged lips. He panted harshly through his nose as the hard rock shifted inside his rectum, trying to dig in deeper.  
  
“Nice face... very nice...” The fat man stood in front of him and patted Izaya's darkening cheeks. It was degrading. He growled a bit but yelped again as the man behind him moved, not even giving him the proper time to get adjusted to the size of his cock.  
  
“He's a bit loose.” the man behind Izaya noted with an unsatisfied grunt.   
  
“Just slap his ass a bit and he should tighten up.”  
  
There was an exchange of dirty chuckle and the man behind him started slapping Izaya's perky ass.  
  
He tensed up again immediately out of reflex. Izaya regretted it immediately as the pain rippled through him once more with each thrust. It was rough despite the cum inside him being a decent lubricant.   
  
“I like this one. I should ask him how much he's planning to sell him.”  
  
“This one's a beauty isn't he. Especially his eyes...” the fat man had started stroking his own dick in front of Izaya. Then he rubbed it against Izaya's cheek. The ex-informant struggled, trying to move away from it with no avail.   
  
Soon the man behind him started moving rapidly and all thoughts evaporated from Izaya. All he could do was endure. His 'paws' gripped the edges of his bench and held on for his dear life as the older man behind him slammed his cock repeatedly. His dick was longer and though he didn't have much technique, it brushed against Izaya's prostate more often than not.   
  
Izaya started to whimper involuntarily as the forced euphoria took over his mind and his body flushed and started to sweat. His erection bobbed up and down with need even though his mind screamed he didn't want any of this.   
  
Right before Izaya could come, the man behind him came deeply inside him, most of his cum dripping out of Izaya as he was already full with the previous man's assault.   
  
The man praised Izaya's ass with another slap before pulling out. The raven moaned, hating how his body wanted just a bit more so he could have his satisfaction as well.   
  
“The bitch still haven't came yet huh?” The fat man was still rolling his dick around Izaya's cheek.  
  
The second man took over, his hair receding. His cock was already hard and glistening with saliva as he was receiving a boob job from one of the girls.   
  
“Let's see how tight he is.”  
  
Again, without any perp, the balding man rammed his dick inside Izaya's abused ass.   
  
Izaya's body was jerked forward again, his wrists and ankles visibly red with friction.   
  
“He is pretty loose huh...”  
  
Izaya was getting tired of being called 'loose.'   
  
'Why don't they wear a buttplug for months themselves too?' he growled.  
  
But again his thoughts disappeared immediately as the man angled his thrust directly on his prostate.  
  
Izaya cried out loud and came instantly.   
  


“Oh, he came.” the man behind Izaya smirked as he continued to pound into him. Izaya whined loudly as his prostate continued to be hammered in. His vision swam in white stars as his body groaned with pain and forced pleasure. He started to shudder violently as the man mercilessly continued to extract pleasure from his wrecked body.   
  
“Come on bitch, tighten up!” Another spank and Izaya arched, despite his bonds. Tears formed around his eyes as he tried to hold on desperately. But the pain wrecked his body. He squirmed to be relieved and hoped the man would hurry up.  
  
Izaya froze as a hand snaked below him and squeezed his balls. Then he started to pump his half-hard erection. Each time a finger swiped over the swollen head, Izaya contorted. The waves of shocking pain traveled through all corners of his nervous system. Izaya choked a cry as the man thrust inside him and his body went into over-drive.  
  
“He's enjoying it alright, look at him!”  
  
But Izaya wasn't hearing anything anymore. The relentless pounding continued, his ass burning with shear fire as that hard cock tried to rip a hole through his prostate. His body continued to shiver, his legs limp and forcefully held up. If it weren't for the bench, Izaya wouldn't be standing on his knees anymore.   
  
More drool escaped him as his eyes almost rolled upward with his whites showing. His mind screamed at him and he could feel his sanity slipping as his back convulsed.  
  
Finally Izaya was forced to come again, and the tightening around the man's cock equally gave him his release.  
  
Izaya slumped on his bench and breathed heavily as the man pulled out. His perky ass and thighs were dripping with cum as the man pulled out to cum some more on his back.   
  
“He looks already spent.”  
  
“Nah.... he can take more I'm sure.”  
  
Izaya groaned as he felt a finger delve into his asshole and stretch. Cum poured down his rectum.   
  
“Look at all that. He held a lot in there.”  
  
Izaya shivered as that finger brushed his prostate to stimulate him once more. Even though it was a tiny brush, it was enough to bring back the buzzing sensation of euphoria back to his brain.  
  
“If he's spent down there, he better satisfy me with his other hole.”  
  
The fat man started to remove the gagball.  
  
“Sir, Hachimenroppi is not allowed to-  _Aaaah...!_ ”  
  
This time the maid was conveniently gagged with a cock driven into her mouth and she was forced back into sucking it.  
  
“Alright Hachiko-chan. You better not bite it if you know what's good for you.”  
  
Izaya blinked his heavy eyes open. The man's cock was already hard and erect at just seeing Izaya's aroused face from his several orgasms.   
  
“Lick it clean boy.”  
  
Then the cock was shoved into his mouth. Izaya tried to roll the cock with his tongue, his brain trying to form a thought, but it was difficult.  
  
All he could think was, he needed to get out. Somehow.   
  
Perhaps if he could tire them all out...  
  
With a slightly renewed fervor, Izaya sucked. He could smell the stank and the revolting taste made him want to puke but he forced down the vile and wrapped his tongue around the cock and started to lick clean.   
  
The fat man began to moan as he grabbed the back of Izaya's head and started yanking and shoving. Izaya wanted to bite him so badly, tempted to let him know that dogs don't give orals, they bite them, but he forced down that thought and sucked even harder.

As Izaya was suckling, he felt a nudge between his butt cheeks and froze. The fat man only pulled out just so that another masked man from behind started to ram his cock inside Izaya. He gasped and cried out as his body shook. But the shackles kept him in the same position as the man rocked him from behind.   
  
After few thrusts, the obese man in front patted Izaya on his cheek. “Don't forget your own duty now.” He smirked as he shoved his cock back inside the raven's mouth now that he was sure Izaya won't bite him. He groaned, sending delicious vibration throughout the cock and the man shivered in pleasure.   
  
Izaya gripped onto the bench as the two men rocked him back and forth. His neck hurt and his ass hurt even more as his spine bent into a slight S shape. Tears formed slightly as the cock slammed inside him, time to time brushing against his prostate. Disgusting or not, Izaya couldn't force back his moans each time the erection rubbed that sore spot.   
  
“Shit... he's good. I'd want him sucking me every day.”  
  
“Loose, but I like how he tightens around me, heh.”  
  
Izaya hated those words but he continued to lick and suck the cock in front of him as well as tighten his ass more for the old man and his wrinkly balls and dick. Soon the fat man in front groaned and came inside Izaya's mouth. He wanted to vomit but he forced himself to swallow all of his thick cum.  
  
Seeing the spectacle of Izaya swallowing cum greedily, the other men grew impatient and started to unshackle Izaya's hands. Still partially dazed from the pain being forced on him, Izaya tried to pay attention as they freed him not only from the breeding bench but also took off the wrist cuffs to his paws.   
  
He was then hoisted up so that he could give hand jobs to two other men. Another lowered himself, positioning right below Izaya.  
  
“Think he can handle two cocks?”  
  
“Heh, the bitch is loose. He should be able to handle it fine.”  
  
The men chuckled as they unbuckled Izaya's ankles from the shackles. The ex-informant's mind was alert as they took off the final bonds. He knew he should chance it but not right now. Not until all the men were distracted. Izaya struggled slightly but he mostly whined pathetically as the other man placed his erection right near his already full ass.  
  
Izaya gritted his teeth. He knew he needed to have all these men tired out and off guard. He closed his eyes shut as another cock forced its way inside him.  
  
With one final thrust, the dick rammed inside, hitting his prostate. Izaya cried out as his vision turned spotted black and white, his own erection unable to hold it in anymore as cum spurted out, splashing onto his chest and his perpetrator’s stomach.   
  
Izaya weakly laid back, his body limp from exhaustion. The men chuckled, making lewd jokes as they patted his cheek.   
  
“It's not over yet boy.”  
  
Izaya moaned, as the men grunted, thrusting in and out of him. The raven's toes curled, weakly crying out, “ _Aaah... Aaaah.... hnnngh... nnngh... aaahn..._ ” as the dicks rubbed against his tight walls.  
  
“Ah, he's tighter now.”  
  
“Good, looks like he's enjoying himself.”  
  
Feeling the over-drive, Izaya cried louder as his body shook. One of the men was pumping his tired cock while another man yanked at Izaya's hair, yelling at him to do a better job with his hand job. Izaya pumped those two cocks the best he could while the man fucking him from behind nibbled at his ear, whispering more dirty talks of how Izaya must be loving all the sausage fest.  
  
All Izaya could do to keep his sanity was to remind himself that he needed to see this through. Even as two cocks were slamming into his prostate in tandem, a hand jerking his cock painfully, and his hands feeling like he was 5 minutes away from having carpal tunnel syndrome. A thick tongue entered his mouth, slurping as Izaya cringed away from the bad breath. After the kiss, another man decided it was good time to keep Izaya's mouth busy by thrusting his cock inside him, forcing him to sucking again.

However, Izaya started having harder time concentrating as two cocks inside him slammed into his prostate, each taking its turn.   
  
“You like it when you take it in the ass, don’t you bitch?”  
  
“He’s loose like a slut.”  
  
Izaya whimpered, bouncing up and down. His mind was breaking as his body was consumed with pleasure and pain. He couldn’t think anymore except try to hold on, trying to not lose consciousness as he felt his nipples pinched, his hair yanked, his prostate screaming for relief and his cock crying for another painful release before his refractory period. The lame and cliché dirty talk continued, calling him cockwhore, or fucking loose cunt as the men started to pump harder, reaching closer to their climax.   
  
The first to come was the man below him, as he stiffened and held onto Izaya’s hip as his thrust slowed and groaned, releasing more of his thick cum inside the raven. Then another came into Izaya mouth, shoving his cock even deeper, nearly choking him as the hot cum flooded his mouth. Izaya spluttered as the man behind him continued to pound into him without a care. Izaya shuddered and came, tightening his ass as the man behind him finally came too, almost simultaneously as the other men. Cum continued to fill Izaya’s burning ass as more discharges were released on top of his face and head, some falling on his neck and chest. The raven temporarily lost his vision as he released his orgasm, covering his stomach and the man in front of him.   
  
“It’s still not over yet, bitch.” One of the man grabbed Izaya’s cock and continued to squeeze more cum out of him. Sticky with the slimy white fluids all over him, Izaya cried out loud, now that there was no cock to gag him. The men held him in place as another took the place of the man from behind so he could have his turn in fucking the ex-informant. Izaya would have fallen to the floor had someone not grabbed him by the hair and shoved another cock inside his mouth.  
  
He wanted to scream or bite down. But he dared not to. Not just yet. With his body going over drive, Izaya clenched his hands to a fist as his toes curled, preparing for another climax that was nearing all too soon.   
  
The other men were laughing, slowly rubbing their still half hard erection as they enjoyed the spectacle in leisurely manner. Through his hazy eyes and his foggy brain, Izaya recognized those eyes behind the masks. Those eyes he remembered so well. How his beloved humans loved to see others in pain. As long as they weren’t the ones in pain, they would think it was all fun and game.  
  
Izaya almost smirked. Perhaps his mind was driving him crazy but within these past months, no one had treated him like a human save for these men. These men had unshackled him, made Izaya use his hands for the first time in months, and actually spoke to him directly as one would talk to a human who could understand the human language.   
  
That was sad.   
  
All too soon, the others started to release their fluids on top of Izaya. But it wasn’t white cum, but yellow piss. Hot, burning piss poured down Izaya’s head and dripped down to his body, mixing with the thick cum that was still lingering his pale frame. The man behind him too had started to come almost at the same time as the man in front of Izaya pissed into Izaya mouth, forcing him to drink.   
  
Once he was released, Izaya coughed, trying to puke out the disgusting urine that he had to wash down with the cum in his mouth.

The men continued to laugh as Izaya hurled. His stomach heaved as he puked out everything. The acid rose up his esophagus and burned his throat. Izaya did feel much better once everything was forced out of his system.   
  
“We should make him eat that.” One of them suggested.   
  
Izaya froze at hearing those words. They agreed as one of the men pushed the raven’s face to the bile he had just puked up.  
  
“Eat it bitch. Clean your own mess.”  
  
Izaya growled. He could say no, but strangely, he felt as if that would break the unsaid contract he had with his master.  
  
Strange how he still felt a bond with a master he barely knew, or this man who had placed him in this situation to begin with. But something was there. Something that was unsaid and forbidden, something that shouldn’t be touched nor should be broken.   
  
So instead of speaking, Izaya growled like a dog.  
  
“Looks like I should teach you some manners.”   
  
The fat man laughed as he shoved the cock back inside Izaya’s mouth.   
  
Izaya smirked.  
  
And he bit down on the erection.   
  
Hard.  
  
A scream erupted and everyone stared in shock as Izaya spit out the blood and some flesh. Did they really think that was the best way to ‘teach him a lesson’? Izaya was no push over. They may be used to some properly conditioned bitches, but Izaya was a grown man who had delved into the underground world enough to know when and how to fight back.  
  
And he figured it was about time.   
  
With all the bonds broken and all the men tired out, Izaya knew he had more chance now than before.  
  
The men rushed at him. Izaya almost had to laugh. He tried to get up but he immediately crumbled to the floor. He haven’t used the lower calves muscles in so long, it felt too strange to get up on two legs.   
  
Instead he dodged away on all fours as the men came at him to kick or punch him. Izaya rolled his eyes. They were politicians or some white collar workers. For someone who had fought alongside yakuza and gangs, they were seriously no match.   
  
But for now, Izaya dodged them, running up on the bed and sliding down the other side as the men tripped and fell on top of each other. Hurriedly, one of the man yelled at Izaya to stop (to which Izaya scoffed. Who would actually listen to that?) and threw the nearest chair. Izaya ducked as the chair flew above his head.  
  
It reminded Izaya of the feeling he got when Shizuo threw a vending machine over his head.   
  
With the reminiscing feeling that was slowly growing inside Izaya, like someone who was slowly remembering the past he had forgotten and buried, he ran to the kitchen. The door could not be unlocked without one of the maids and right now what he needed was a weapon.   
  
Still on all fours, Izaya ran. He quickly looked around for possible weapons when already one of the masked men was on his tail. He grabbed the nearest mop and struggled to stand up, his back against the wall next to the stove.   
  
The man chuckled nervously, “how are you planning to fight me with a mop?”  
  
True, a mop alone was just a stick but...  
  
Izaya smirked and used his weak fingers to turn the stove. Then he started to burn the end strands of the mop. The dry cotton burned easily and the man gasped at the blazing fire before him.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the mop caught on fire, Izaya swung it at the man. He screamed as his shirt caught on fire and started to do the usual ‘drop-and-roll.’ While the man screamed and screamed, Izaya casually checked the drawers to pull out a knife. Not one of the large kitche knives, but a small fruit cutting one. The one that was the closest size to his pocket knife.  
  
If Izaya was back to being ‘full human,’ he would have also whistled casually.  
  
Then he strolled, on his knees, to the living room and watched the man roll around on the carpet, screaming in pain for a bit.  
  
Then Izaya laughed. And laughed. And laughed even more like a maniac as he shoved the fire back at the man’s chest and back while he was still on his knees.  
  
‘That’s what you get for shoving your cock inside me and call me loose, bastard! How do you like it now that you’re in pain?!’  
  
But Izaya didn’t say it out loud. Instead he personified his speech with his action and laughter, laughing like that time when he stomped on a pretty cell phone, crushing it under his feet like a bug.  
  
Memories were flooding back to him now. Memories of him when he was human. And was treated like one. Being forced to fight back, to think and react to his situation, using his hands…. all of this was helping Izaya regain his humanity.  
  
These men were helping Izaya regain what he once was.  
  
All too soon, the other men had rushed out from the bedroom to the living room. They all stood in shock and in horror as Izaya continued to swing the mop down at the man like a thunderbolt of justice.  
  
With a lazy grin on Izaya’s face, he turned to face his other aggressors. Still on his knees, he dragged the mop on the carpet, letting it catch fire as he walked closer to them.  
  
One of the men shouted something and grabbed a small nightstand to throw at Izaya. His aim was terrible, especially compared to the ex-bartender the ex-informant was very used to. All this throwing and fighting was only helping Izaya recover faster.  
  
Izaya slithered closer, feeling like naga, as he swung the mop toward the men who raped him senseless previously. The men were scrambling back into the bedroom, trying to find something to use as a weapon. Izaya knew he had to act fast before the water sprinkler turned on. Quickly, while the men were hurriedly trying to either 1) find something to use as a weapon 2) panic 3) fumble with the phone, trying to decide who to call, Izaya started to use the mop to burn the doorway, trapping them inside.   
  
Izaya peered inside to see that the fat man was still groaning in pain while holding on to his heavily bleeding cock, whimpering for help.   
  
‘Serves him right.’ Izaya snickered.

When one of the masked man, (Izaya was impressed they still had their masks on despite the chaos), noticed that Izaya was trapping them in, he shouted him to stop and ran forward. Again Izaya scoffed at all these people telling him to ‘stop’ as if he would. Didn’t they have a better retort? Obviously these men were too used to having their underlings at their beck and call.   
  
The man rushed at him to try to kick him down. Izaya carefully veered away from the kick and stabbed him with the knife, aiming exactly at the back-of-the-knee joint. He cried in pain as crumpled to the floor as the knife ripped through his tendon.  
  
‘How do you feel to be crawling on the floor too, bastard?’ Izaya thought. Again he didn’t speak. Strangely after not speaking for so many months, he no longer felt the need to speak his thought. Instead he gave him his best grin.   
  
Then he tossed away the mop near the door frame to let it continue to burn. One man was still in the living room screaming in pain, and the fat man was still rolling on the floor, holding on to his crotch. The other was on the floor holding his leg, scared stiff at seeing the blood flow and not knowing if he should pull the knife out or keep it in. The last two were going through the phone book, arguing that they should call for police or fire department; while the other argued they should not because they will be arrested.  
  
It didn’t matter anymore to Izaya. Soon, the fire alarm blared loudly as the smoke rose to the ceiling, and the water sprinkler kicked in.  
  
Izaya then crawled toward one of the bunny girls who lied on the floor, fainted with exhaustion from being forcefully sexually assaulted. He didn’t care though. Izaya slapped her a few times and when she still didn’t wake up, he dragged her to the door. The raven leaned against the wall and supported himself the best he could as he lifted up the maid. His legs wobbled at the weight but he used the wall as his leverage the best he could. He shoved her face for the identification process and placed her hand near the security panel.  
  
Despite all the sound of screaming alarms, cries of pain and the water sprinkler spraying everywhere, Izaya clearly heard the sweet sound of the door unlocking.  
  
Throwing down the girl, Izaya swung the door open. He didn’t care that he was naked or covered in piss and cum. He didn’t care that if he ran out on all fours right now, people would stare at him like he was crazy. He didn’t give a crap about any of it.   
  
He was free!  
  
Izaya ran out, crawling on all fours, his eyes focused only on the elevator that was just down the elaborately hallway of the tall building.  
  
He was free! Truly free! All he had to do was just get out of this hellish-  
  
Just then, something hard and painful connected with Izaya’s head and the raven blacked out immediately, crumbling to the floor.  
  
Because the sweet freedom was so within his reach, Izaya had not looked around carefully survey his surrounding. Had he done so, he would have realized that there were two tall and muscular guards on the either side of the door to his suite he was kept in just in case he had tried to escape.   
  
The men took out their walkie-talkie and reported their situation as they dragged Izaya back inside the burning room and closed the door behind them shut.


	7. Chapter 7

“ _Haaa… aaah…. haaa…. nnngh…._ ” Izaya panted heavily as he moaned through his gagball around his mouth. The detestable gagball was back, but what was worse was that damned whirling buttplug inside him, vibrating right on his prostate again, and again, and again.   
  
Izaya shuddered as his climax neared. He twisted this way and that but it was impossible as his hands were bound behind him and his thighs were bound to his ankles. He was blindfolded but he thought this was unnecessary since he was already in a dark room.   
  
No not a room, perhaps a closet? Or a suit case? Or even a cage. Whatever it was, Izaya could not move. At all. Not an inch. His head banged against the hard surface as he shuffled for some sort of comfortable position but it was impossible. His fingers turned white as he tried to free them loose. His legs shivered, twitching as he tried everything he could to loosen his bonds but the ropes bit into his skin painfully, cutting him deeper.   
  
Finally the vibrator stopped. Izaya growled into his gag at the loss of stimulation. He didn’t know how long this had continued. But every hour or so, the vibrator in his ass would turn on for 5 minutes, arousing his body. Then just before he reached his climax, it would always stop. His cock wept, dripping with precum and unreleased tension. Izaya bit his gagball and waited for inevitable blue ball torture. Ten to fifteen minutes later, the congested unreleased cum gathered inside his testicles and erection and started to constrict. Painfully.   
  
Izaya squirmed inside his ‘cage,’ crying through his gag as the pain slowly wrecked his body. He slammed his body against the walls, trying to somehow relieve himself of his pain or rub his cock against the floor, anything to try to come, but it was too late. The pain was equivalent to someone wrapping a fist around his balls and squeezing it as if squeezing an orange for its juice. Izaya screamed through his gags as if his balls were about to explode from the pain. He cried as he scraped his body against the surface for twenty minutes or so straight before the aching finally subsided.   
  
Izaya shifted in his bonds again, trying to see if he could somehow rip his fingers off from the ropes but it was useless. The shibari placed on him was perfect and Izaya knew it was impossible to free himself.   
  
He groaned as his tired eyes fluttered behind his wet blindfold. His cheeks were wet with his tears and his dry lips could taste the saltiness. The worst part of the whole ordeal was that Izaya could not sleep. As soon as he felt himself drifting into sleep, the vibrator would kick in, forcing him to stay awake. And then the vasocongesting torture began.

Izaya rested his body against the wall and sighed, whimpering pitifully. There was nothing else he could do. He had a lot to think but he could no longer think anymore but wait and hope it would end soon. Being sleep deprived, Izaya’s mind was numb and empty. He no longer stank with piss so he knew he was cleaned up, but he could not figure out how long this punishment had lasted.  
  
Time to time, he felt some sort of light behind his blindfold and his gag was removed. Then a baby’s bottle was given to him so he could suck. It was the only time Izaya was given rest as he greedily drank the content. Sometimes it was orange juice, apple juice or milk. After he was fed, the usual enema procedure was repeated, cleaning Izaya’s rectum of any feces. The person also carefully relieved Izaya of his urine. Then he was locked up inside his small space and the torture continued for several hours.  
  
Izaya could not even count how many times he was fed. The pain that wrecked his body was too much for him to retain his memory. The lack of sleep continued to keep him in between the state of half hallucination and half dream state as his tired body tried to rest whenever it was possible.   
  
A few times Izaya thought he fainted until he was woken up from the intruding vibrator which whirled him back to life.   
  
Finally,  _finally_ , Izaya felt something open and light flooded through his blindfold. He was lifted up and carried away.   
  
He was lowered into a bathtub and his ropes were cut. By the time the maids pulled off the blindfold and started washing Izaya, the ex-informant had fallen asleep.   
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

_*click clack click clack click clack click…*_  
  
Izaya moaned as his ears heard the soft tapping of the keyboards, the sweet repetitive sound almost nostalgic music to his ears as he dreamt of the days when he sat behind his slick desk and typed away into the night.  
  
The ex-informant was drifting in and out of sleep. He felt his conscience slowly wake from his sleep, but it was so warm…. and soft…. he curled his legs to his chest and pulled in the cotton-soft fluff closer. Feeling the warmly emanating body heat of another, Izaya inched closer and curled around the waist, his fingers wrapping around the fabric, clinging a bit longer for warmth. His body was still sore and he wanted to sleep just a bit longer…  
  
Wait… warmth? From a human body?  
  
He jolted and sat up quickly. Light blinded him temporarily but his eyes were able to adjust. He was back in the exact same room. The bed sheets were the same, the bed was the same, every single decoration and furniture was exactly the same. There was no sign of any blood or puke on the carpet. The posh room had no evidence of being burned down at all.  
  
It was surreal. Was this the same place? Or was this another location, just decorated the exact same way to give continuity and no change? Or was everything a dream?  
  
No, the pain in his ass and his sore body told him, what had happened was not a dream.  
  
Was his master that powerful and rich to recreate the same place within a few hours or days without a problem?  
  
But Izaya’s main focus was not in the room. No, rather, his head turned toward the sound of the clicking and clacking of fingers on the keyboard of the laptop.  
  
A man was sitting on the side of his bed. He had a table drawn close to him with the laptop on top. He was clearly working hard, with files and papers everywhere around him.   
  
The man wore a mask. But this mask was not like the others, which were decorated with feathers or jewels or any splashes of colors.   
  
No, this mask was plain white. Simple yet elegant as it framed his entire face save for right under his nose and the base of his mouth.   
  
Though it was impossible for Izaya to tell, the raven still could see that the man was young and handsome. From what little he could see as well as the way the mask was sculpted, the man was indeed beautiful. The mask was so plain and simple but because of its simplicity, it magnified the man’s charisma, power and beauty. And though he was focused on his work, his posture was regal and almost kingly, his muscles rippling under that thin layer of silk shirt.   
  
‘Like a narcissistic Adonis…’ Izaya thought to himself after his acute observation. The way this man moved, the way he carried himself, his trim cut hair all the way to the way he dressed … all made Izaya think of a young, charismatic, passionate, ambitious and narcissistic Adonis.  
  
Izaya would know when he saw one. Since after all, he himself was once in that position not too long ago.   
  
Perhaps that was why Izaya felt a scent of familiarity coming from this man. Either way Izaya wasn’t sure why he wasn’t afraid of him but rather felt something akin to closeness to this man.   
  
The ex-informant scooted closer, curious of what his master was typing. That was when he realized something, as he placed his hand on the soft bed. He wasn’t wearing his paws or the leg braces. Though his own ass was sore, there was no more of that annoying vibrator or a butt plug with the dog tail. His neck was free of its usual shock collar and even his head had no dog ear headset.  
  
He was completely free of any bonds save for white bandages that were wrapped around his hands, arms, legs, chest and a bit around his neck and head. Izaya didn’t even know when he had hurt himself but he supposed somehow he must have.   
  
The only thing that had remained unchanged was that Izaya still wore no clothes. 

“Ah Roppi, you're awake.”   
  
Izaya tilted his head with questions in his eyes as his master turned to him. He leaned toward the hand that caressed the back of his ear.  
  
“Did you sleep well? Let me see your wounds.”  
  
Izaya did not say anything as his master turned and carefully took off the bandages around his forehead. As the strips fell his master carefully examined him.   
  
“Not too bad.”  
  
Izaya curious stared at his master now, his eyes trying to take in everything.  
  
Why did his voice sound so....  
  
Familiar?   
  
His master carefully peeled off the bandages on Izaya's arm. He flinched and winced in pain when the bandage pulled on the scab he didn't even know he had.  
  
“Ah, sorry. Did that hurt?”   
  
Izaya's gaze was now on his arm. He himself was startled at the scratches and light burn marks.   
  
It must have been during the time he was running away from them or fighting those men.   
  
His master carefully redressed Izaya's wound, speaking to him. But Izaya knew better to reply back.   
  
His master wasn't talking to him like he would talk to a human.  
  
But rather, as if he would talk to his pet.   
  
Once his master was done, he caressed Izaya's hair again.  
  
“All done. How are you feeling?”   
  
Izaya thought of ways to communicate to his master, trying to think how a dog would do.  
  
It didn't even occur to his mind anymore, that he wasn't even thinking of how a 'human' would communicate, but rather how a 'dog' would communicate.  
  
He crawled onto his master's lap and licked his face, on the cheek.  
  
“Ahahaha. Alright, alright. I got it. Down, girl. Down.”  
  
Izaya stopped licking and pulled back just a bit, though he continued to sit on his master's lap. Izaya felt strangely pleased when his master actually called him a 'girl' instead of 'boy,' like those previous men. Strangely it felt right. Even if obviously that biologically he was male, the fact that his master had decided he was female and will be treated like one, even if that meant he was being fucked by a male dog, made universal sense to Izaya.   
  
His master pulled Izaya closer wrapping his arms around the ex-informant's waist and one hand under Izaya's butt cheek. Though the man touched his ass and even though Izaya was nude, there was no sexual intentions from his master at all.  
  
In fact, it was just as if he was picking up his favorite pet lap dog and placing him on his lap for more petting and grooming.   
  
And all these uncountable months of being nude, Izaya had grown used to being naked.  
  
Too bad he wasn't a cat. He couldn't purr. He would if he could however.   
  
Izaya sat comfortably in his lap, his legs curling forward and partially extending out, and his hands on his master's chest, clinging to his shirt. He looked over at the laptop monitor and blinked.   
  
He didn't know how long it had been since he saw words but it must have been a very long time.  
  
Because Izaya's mind froze as he realized, he couldn't read anymore.  
  
To be more correct, he couldn't read some of the more complicated kanji.   
  
He had forgotten them because he hadn't used them in so long.

He frowned, his heart beating fast as he tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
Izaya looked over and noticed the newspapers.  
  
On it were pictures of six men.  
  
Izaya instantly recognized them.   
  
Those were the men who had raped him.   
  
Izaya was sure of it. That man was certainly the fat man... and then there was the man with the mole...  
  
He frowned, trying to read the newspaper. He couldn't make out much but there were two large bold letters he did understand, because it was the kanji he himself knew all too well.  
  
 _“Massive-Suicide”_  
  
Izaya leaned forward a bit more to read the rest.  
  
 _“Secret cult found! After an orgy, they offered a sacrifice to their 'gods' by burning themselves. Police are investigating.”_  
  
Izaya shuddered.  
  
No, they did not commit suicide.  
  
It was... made to look like suicide.  
  
Then something else caught his eyes. And this time they weren't words or letters.  
  
No, it was numbers.  
  
It read June 20th.   
  
Izaya felt a chill settle. He tried to think back when he had come here. How long ago was it?  
  
What was happening when he....  
  
….  
  
It was... November? Or was it October? It was clearly fall, turning into winter.   
  
What was he doing before he got kidnapped?  
  
Why couldn't he remember?  
  
Regardless, it meant he had been trapped here for eight to night months or so.   
  
As Izaya was trying to take all this in, he felt a pair of eyes boring down on him.  
  
Startled, he quickly looked up to see his master's intense eyes observing him.  
  
Izaya cowered like a criminal caught red handed, surrounded by the police while robbing a bank.  
  
'Fuck.... dogs shouldn't know how to  _read_.' Izaya thought to himself. His heart raced as he panicked, his silent master glaring down at him like a traitor with murderous gaze. 

 

His master’s silent treatment continued while Izaya’s heart thumped and thumped. His heart was a second away from bursting out of his chest with fear. Izaya had never felt such intense fear before. It was the type where one's mind would go white, hair standing on its ends, and the cold chill that would settle on one's head. Those fiery eyes bore him down. Even when Izaya was face to face with the violent god of Ikebukuro, he had never felt this tremendous fear.   
  
It was the lack of control.   
  
It was the lack of information.  
  
Information was power. His voice and words, another power. His connections, yet another source of power, was what made Orihara Izaya the man he was. He indulged in manipulation behind the scenes, pulling the strings this way and that - everyone were nothing more than mere pawns and toys.  
  
But information, connection and words were stripped from him. He was at the mercy of this foreign man who controlled and dictated everything that created the world now Izaya lived in. There was no ‘outside’ world anymore. This room was Izaya’s world.   
  
And his master was his god.   
  
A shift of movement caught Izaya’s eyes and startled him. He flinched as his master’s hand was raised, scared of what would come next.  
  
It didn’t even occur to Izaya anymore that nine months ago, he wasn’t even scared of Heiwajima Shizuo’s violent tendencies and scoffed each time the man raised a wall, a guard rail or a vending machine to throw at him.  
  
Yet now, he was scared.  
  
The hand softly brushed back the strands of Izaya’s hair.  
  
Those fingers burned, scorching his cold empty head even more so than the fires few days ago or the way the men had touched him.   
  
The hand continued to stroke his hair back, his eyes still intensely glaring down at his pet. Izaya felt dizzy as anxiety and panic screamed in his mind.   
  
“You know...” he finally spoke. His voice was just above a whisper, but in this silent room which was Orihara Izaya’s world, it was thunderous like a voice of god laying down the Ten Commandments.   
  
“I love dogs.”  
  
Izaya looked up at his master and saw a smile.  
  
But there was no smile in his cold eyes.  
“Do you know why... I love dogs?”  
  
Dogs did not shake their heads. Dogs did not understand the human language. They simply "felt" the emotions of their master by instinct. Izaya understood that despite the calmed exterior, there was a storm raging inside his master.  
  
“Because they’re loyal to their masters. A disobedient dog would not be a dog anymore... would it?”

Again Izaya remained silent, his eyes locked to his master’s own. He felt trapped, like his mind was caged by invisible bars and he couldn’t budge from his shackles. The chains felt heavy. So very heavy…  
  
“Then again, not all dogs are obedient dogs… I guess they’d need discipline.”  
  
Izaya couldn’t help but stiffen at those words. He whimpered slightly.   
  
His master chuckled. It sounded hollow to Izaya’s ears.  
  
“But I love dogs! Dogs are Man’s best friend! Don’t you agree, Hachimenroppi?”  
  
Izaya still refused to acknowledge that he understood the human language.   
  
The hand continued to pet and scratch behind Izaya’s left ear.  
  
“Did you know that dogs are smart, Roppi? Their sharp instincts make them in some ways, superior to humans. They can sense a storm coming before humans do. They can sense danger too. They have more sensitive sense of smell and sharper sense of hearing than humans. But yet they follow humans, recognizing them as the leader of their pact. Don’t you think it’s a waste?”  
  
Izaya let his master ramble, too petrified to even lean toward those fingers that stroke the side of his head. His master looked down at him. Izaya almost thought those eyes glowed as passion seized the young man.  
  
“No. I think it’s wonderful that humans can be best friends with dogs. Enslaving? No, I don’t think so. They work side by side, a dog and his master as they strive to achieve the same goal. And humans want to have smart pets, pets who can understand them, pets who are smart enough to help their work. Yet at the same time, they want pets who are adorable and cute, as they obediently wait for their master’s return by the door after a long day of work. The smarter the dog, the more gratifying it is for the master who tames them.”   
  
The master continued on his ramble, not at all unlike the ones Izaya used to go on to his clients when he spoke of his love for humans.  
  
Izaya understood this.  
  
People called it insanity but no.  
  
To Izaya, it was a revelation of one akin to finding the truth in becoming a god, an immortal.


	9. Chapter 9

His master lowered Izaya onto the bed. Izaya laid on his back, his legs and arms bent slightly forward like how a dog would lay on her back. His master then softly caressed Izaya’s smooth skin, starting with the ex-informant’s cheek, down the neck and making small circles in the middle of his chest next to his heart. 

Izaya’s heart hammered in his chest loudly, adrenaline running wild in his system. His master remained calm, caressing Izaya’s skin like how a man would pet his dog, not at all sexual despite the fact that Izaya was totally nude save for a few bandaged areas. 

A thumb rolled on one of Izaya’s nipples and the raven's eyelids drooped to half mast at the sensation. Again despite the sensual caress that was borderline sexual, there were no such intentions from his master. This masked man exuded tension and conquered it like an emperor used to seeing a harem of seductive women. 

“Do you know why I punished you for three days?”

‘Ah… so it has been three days…’ Izaya thought to himself. He wasn’t quite sure what kind of cage or closet or even a suitcase he was in, but he now knew that he was tortured for three days.

Again Izaya made no move to respond. A dog should not know any human language after all.

“Do you think it was because you burned down the house? Or harmed those men?”

Izaya closed his eyes and leaned into the hand that stroked him. He was listening of course, but he made no show of exactly how interested he was. Instead he only made show of his interest in that hand, hoping it would go lower... and lower... and touch his erection, for Izaya was aroused. It was made obvious by the way his body flushed in response to those tiny touches and how his cock swelled and grew hard with anticipation. 

“No. A house or even a man can be easily replaced. That’s not what angered me.”

Izaya shifted, trying to lean in closer. That hand was so close to his lower abdomen, just barely stroking the edges of his pubic hair. 

“No, I was angry that you had tried to run, Hachimenroppi. You are irreplaceable.” 

His master leaned forward to whisper into Izaya’s ear. He shuddered. He could smell the strong expensive cologne, exuding with manly aura. And Izaya surrendered himself to this alpha male who dominated him. 

“Loyalty, Roppi. And you betrayed it.”

Izaya stared into those intense eyes, the air so tense it pricked his skin. 

His master was now waiting for him to respond.

To answer.

But a dog shouldn’t know the human language.

This was a test.

A test of his loyalty to his master.

If he truly was his master’s bitch, than what should the dog do to show his loyalty?

Izaya stared deeply into those eyes, the only window to that masked man’s soul. Slowly, Izaya used his arms to lift himself up, his lips so very close to his master’s.

And he licked the side of his master’s face. 

Rather, his mask, since his cheeks were covered.

His master laughed joyfully, as Izaya flung himself and continued to lick his mask.

“Ahahaha... stop. Stop, Roppi! Down girl, down!”

The two tussled and wrestled a bit on the king size bed. Rather, his master wrapped his arms around Izaya and rolled with him, the ex-informant still licking at his master’s mask and sometimes around the base of his exposed neck happily.

Finally after a bit of tickling, Izaya stopped. Though he still held onto him, not wanting to let go.

“It’s pretty late. I guess I’ll have to do the rest of the work tomorrow.” His master said as he carefully untangled himself from Izaya.

Izaya felt colder without the heat of his master surrounding him securely. He pulled the blankets closer to him as he watched his master close the laptop. 

He watched as his master went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He waited quietly, observing him. He couldn’t help but feel that he was pushed away, like a sexually frustrated wife who had failed to seduce her husband from going to bed with her despite all her efforts.

When his master came back and slipped into the bed, Izaya hesitated briefly before he walked on all fours to the foot of the bed. A dog should sleep by the foot of his master, not with him, right?

His master watched and then burst out laughing. It almost hurt Izaya’s pride with the way he chuckled, since he was trying his best. 

“Roppi. Come here.” He called for him. “You’ll sleep with me tonight.”

Izaya smiled and jumped into his arms. Happily he crawled back under the bed sheets. Izaya felt his master wrap his arms around his waist and pull him in, tucking his chin on top of his head. Though his master still was not tempted by Izaya’s seduction, the ex-informant decided he would have to be satisfied with whatever he got. And right now, that was being able to sleep with his master for the first time. 

He lay there listening to his master’s even breath as he drifted into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Izaya woke up to the bright lights shining through the window. He blinked open his eyes and looked to the side where the light shined. The ex-informant stopped himself from lifting his torso when he realized that his master had fallen asleep with him in his arms.   
  
Izaya's heart beat skipped fast as he looked at his master up so close.   
  
His mask was still there. Izaya briefly thought how silly his master was to sleep with the mask on. Did he even take a shower or a bath with his mask on? Or use the toilet.  
  
He probably would.  
  
Izaya giggled to himself at the thought.  
  
Upon even closer inspection, his master was very toned. Did he work out? He certainly wasn’t flabby. He wasn’t buff or muscular but he had youth and strength. And at a young age to gain so much wealth and power…  
  
He was extraordinary.  
  
Izaya tried to gauge his age. His master looked not much older than himself. Perhaps maybe a few years older or he could even be the same age as him.   
  
The once informant brushed the smooth mask with the back of his hand. He thought to himself, if his master was Adonis, a beautiful narcissist, then he might as well be Psyche, the Greek beauty trapped in the house of his beast master who only came to him in the dark. But alas, in the mythology, Psyche’s husband was a beautiful cupid in disguise and when she lit the oil lamp and flooded the room to see her sleeping husband’s true face, they were forcefully separated.   
  
Yes, he was like Psyche. Right now, he could remove this mask, take a peek at his true identity and hope that he didn’t wake up.   
  
He continued to brush the mask with the back of his hand. A soft and tender stroke.   
  
Izaya’s hand stopped, his wrist flipping as his fingers lightly caressed the pristine surface of the mask.  
  
It was tempting. His curiosity was like a rushing tidal wave as he saw his opportunity.   
  
It would be quick. It would be silent. It would be so simple. He could even pretend it was an accident.   
  
His fingers twitched.   


Izaya bit his lips and closed his eyes.  
  
No, in the myths, Psyche was punished for her curiosity. Besides, there were cameras in the room.  
  
Letting out a stuttering sigh, Izaya pulled his fingers away reluctantly. Instead, he leaned forward to lick the mask like how a dog would wake up his master.  
  
His master groaned lightly and moved over. Izaya couldn’t help but smile.   
  
That was when he noticed the little bulge in the middle of the sheets.   
  
Izaya’s eyes slit into a Cheshire Cat’s grin as he dove under the blankets to inspect the bump and sure enough, his master had a small case of ‘morning wood.’ Feeling playful, Izaya pressed his body up against his master as he spread apart the bathrobe to get a better view. Izaya wrapped his fingers around the shaft; it was smooth and long. Though Izaya had never given anyone a blow job until those men forced him to, he longed to do it now. Izaya rarely had sex before he had become a captive but with the constant butt plug and vibrator treatment, he was sexually aroused often.   
  
The ex-informant licked his lips once as he closed in on the erection, ready to suck the cock and deliver his master to heaven….  
  
…when all of a sudden, he was yanked away roughly with a hand grasping his hair. Izaya yelped as he looked up, his playful eyes meeting his master’s.  
  
“Good morning, though it seems I was in for a rather rude awakening,” he said as he let Izaya go. The pup whined, pressing his nude body against his master for more affection. Izaya looked down and pouted as the erection had already begun to lower.   
  
“If you want to play, play with the maids. I have to get ready for work,” his master said, getting up. Izaya whined loudly in complaint as he watched his master go to the lavatory adjacent to the bedroom.   
  
Izaya sat there pouting when the door opened and maids poured in carrying a cart with breakfast. The ex-informant realized how hungry he was when he smelled the aroma of delicious soup, warm, freshly baked bread and other pastries. His shoulders drooped lightly however because he knew those delicacies were not meant for him.  
  
Instead, Izaya looked up curiously at the maids. They were not his old maids. No. They were new faces, though they acted all the same. Emotionless and robotic as they placed the silverware neatly on the tray.   
  
“Hachimenroppi,” one of the maids called out. “Here girl, be a good dog and lay down,” her voice was flat, devoid of any playfulness or a hint of humanity  
  
Izaya did as he was told, used to this treatment. However this was his first time doing this while his master was in the same suite. Izaya was half curious what had happened to the other maids, if they were also killed or had to be taken back for treatment and re-conditioning, when the maid poured the lube on her fingers and slipped them inside Izaya, covering his walls around his rectum. He twitched slightly when the tip of the finger brushed his prostate, but didn’t moan.   
  
Once he was lubed properly, the butt plug was placed inside him once more. Ah yes, the maids were going to  _play_  with him alright. Normally Izaya received the treatment with not much interest. But today was different. Izaya could hear the shower water falling from the faucet and he hoped he could last until his master could see him all aroused and flushed, his cock dripping wet and hard, ready to burst.   
  
Izaya gritted his teeth when the vibrator whirled to life.

Izaya moaned as he rotated his hips. His ass already ached and his cock bobbed up and down, begging to be touched.   
  
“Nngh… nnngh…!!” Izaya held back his moans as he lifted up his hips, his back arching. God he needed someone to touch him. Though he was sure he can get off on just the vibrator alone, he wanted his master to touch him very badly.   
  
Just a year ago, Izaya was a virgin and the thought of sexual physical contact was far from his mind. But now he was addicted to the idea of his master fucking him, despite the fact that he had no idea who is his master was, and the fact that his master didn’t even touch him erotically as of yet.   
  
His mind roamed, thinking of how the well-toned man would tower over him, his cock hard as he thrust his erection into Izaya’s prostate. The raven shivered at the idea, his cock squirting a pre-cum in response to his fantasy.  
  
It took awhile but finally his master came out of the bathroom, garbed only in his bathrobe, steam still rising a bit. Izaya stared at him, pleading with his glazed crimson eyes, his handcuffed hands reaching out towards him.  
  
His master only gave him a sparing glance before he sat down on his chair and tore off a piece of croissant and chewed on it as he grabbed the morning newspapers.  
  
Izaya moaned louder, his head tossing, his body squirming as he tried to gain his master’s attention. But all he received were cold shoulders as his master ate his breakfast in silence with his back turned and sipped his coffee now and then.   
  
Finally when Izaya was about to lose his mind from holding back his orgasm, his legs crossing as his cock painfully throbbed, his master got up and folded his newspapers. Izaya’s eyes brightened, hoping for the attention but his heart sank as his master walked to the closet to get dressed, not even giving him a single glance.   
  
The rejection crushed his heart and he forgot to hold back his climax. He cried out silently as his erection released his salty cum, the white strings of sperms spraying into the air and covering Izaya’s face, throat, chest and stomach. When he was milked dry, the maid mechanically turned off the vibrator. He panted heavily, trying to come down from his high when he noticed his master coming out of the closet dressed for work and leaving.   
  
Exhausted or not, Izaya yanked on the chains and handcuffs to try to break free. His wrists snapped, the metal cutting into his skin at the force. When the master was almost out the door, not caring at all of Izaya’s pain or thrashing about for his attention, the ex-informant gritted his teeth to swallow his pride once. Then he closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and …  
  
He barked.   
  
The noise was loud enough for the master to stop before closing the door behind him. Noticing the effect it had on him, Izaya barked again, trying to mimic as close as he can to a dog.  
  
His master turned around. With the mask on his face, Izaya couldn’t tell if he was surprised or pleased…. but he couldn’t have been any happier when the master fully turned to face and walked back to him. Izaya even tried to wag his tail by moving his ass muscles around the buttplug, clenching and releasing it.   
  
When the master came and sat down next to him on the bed and pat his face, Izaya leaned into that hand, joy filling his heart at such a simple touch.   
  
By then he had forgotten his pride as a human being as his pride as a pet swelled and consumed him whole.

“You called for me, Roppi?” the master scratched behind Izaya’s ear. He leaned for more and barked in appreciation.   
  
“I need to go to work you know.” his master lowered his head and whispered into his pet’s ear, the voice low and husky. Izaya shivered, wishing his master would just… give him a tiny kiss…  
  
“I’ll play with you another time.” His master got up to leave and Izaya whimpered, his chains rattling as he reached out to him. The man sighed as he sat back down, seeing that his pet would injure herself if he didn’t do something.  
  
“Alright. Just this once.”  
  
Then the master called for his gloves, a slick skin-tight leather-felt black gloves. He pulled them on as he sat next to his pet.   
  
“Spread your legs, Hachimenroppi.”  
  
Izaya obeyed the command, his heart beating so fast he felt as if his chest would burst with the anticipation. His master touched the dildo with the tail and wiggled it. His pet groaned, bucking his hip and wanting more. The man with the unreadable eyes pulled out the dildo to the tip and then thrust it back in deeply, pressing against Izaya’s prostate. The ex-informant cried out softly, imagining it to be his master’s cock buried inside him instead of the dildo. He whimpered, wanting his master to hurry up and go faster, rougher and deeper.   
  
His master was unhurried however, despite that he said he would be late for work. He sets his pace slow, letting Izaya adjust to the new thrusts instead of it whirling and vibrating mechanically. The raven looked up at his master, trying to see behind that mask… was his master turned on? Aroused at all? His master didn’t seem as if he was; his pants weren’t tight. It frustrated Izaya how much his master obviously sexually abused him, yet he wasn’t turned on by any of it. His master was constantly molesting him in the most indirect ways and yet it didn’t even seem as if he was stimulated.  
  
Izaya started bucking his hips and moan louder, trying to get his master see  _how_  aroused he was. How much he  _wanted_  his master to fuck him… or even fuck him up. Abandoning even his humanity, he just wanted to please him… no, he wanted to make this man _feel_  him; that Hachimenroppi existed, that he could somehow mark his master’s heart with a permanent engraving of his existence.   
  
Hachimenroppit panted and moaned, whimpering when his master toyed with his prostate, crying out sweetly when his master thrust the dildo hard into him. His cock was dripping with precum now, covering his stomach. He arched his back when Roppi came closer to his climax but he held on… he wanted his master to milk him of his orgasm, play with him longer, fuck him up as much as he could. He didn’t know when his master would ever play with him personally… so he wanted it to last as long as he could muster.  
  
“Hmm~ you really like this dildo? Or perhaps I really should start breeding you, get you a playmate when you’re in heat.”  
  
Hachimenroppi whimpered. It wasn’t that he wanted to be bred nor did he love the dildo (never mind the fact that Roppi’s body wasn’t a bitch … ) but he just wanted his master to play with him. Why couldn’t he understand?

The master let go of the dildo and his gloves were dripping wet with Hachimenroppi’s precum. He turned on the vibrator function and then pulled on both of Roppi’s nipples. Roppi yelped and he almost came from that alone.  
  
His master fingered the nipples, inspecting them curiously as he pulled upward. The puppy arched his back along with the nipples being held up whimpering with both pain and pleasure.  
  
“You also like stimulation on here… perhaps you are in heat right now, Roppi?”  
  
Heat? Yes. For his master to fuck him. But Hachimenroppi didn’t speak the human language. He just whimpered quietly like a dog. No, he  _is_  a dog.  
  
Then his master pulled out the dildo. Before Roppi can protest, his gloved finger slid inside.   
  
Roppi closed his eyes and moaned loudly. His master… was finally inside him. He squeezed his ass and tried to suck him in deeper, but his master was already probing deeper inside him, searching.   
  
“Aahhh!!!” Roppi cried out almost a humane sound when his master found his prostate. He rolled it with his two fingers, the leather gloves rough against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Just one more press and Hachimenroppi was sent into completion, his cock bursting with semen as orgasm spilled over. Roppi cried sweetly as his master gently rocked his finger inside him, milking him until his pet was completely satisfied.  
  
Hachimenroppi blinked open his eyes, hazy with the afterglow as his master got up and peeled off his gloves.  
  
“I’ll be back later Roppi. Be a good girl now.” And with that, his master finally left.  
  
Roppi whimpered, his body already feeling cold without his master in the room. But he.. no,  _she_  was one step closer to becoming her master’s perfect pet dog. She cuddled happily as the maids cleaned her up and unshackled her wrists. There were bruises but she wore them proudly.   



	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the day went by quietly. Hachimenroppi barely ate nor did she bother playing games with the maids. She sat next to the door waiting for her master patiently. All day and night, she sat by the door and stood her vigil faithfully. She didn’t even want to sleep in the bed. She just wanted her master and she couldn’t wait even one second away from him.  
  
Her master never visited her everyday. Perhaps he had other houses with other pets. It made Hachimenroppi very jealous that her master had  _others_  besides herself.   
  
It was about a week when her master visited Hachimenroppi again. When she heard the footsteps, she knew right away and started barking at the door, prancing around in all fours. When her master opened the door, she jumped at him for a tackle hug.  
  
“Roppi! Down, girl! Down! Haha….”  
  
She started to lick his mask. She was tempted to lick his lips too… but she didn’t dare.   
  
Her chest tightened in pain as she stared at the lips she couldn’t lick.   
  
Her master gave her a scratch behind her ears and smiled. “How about we go for a walk today? You haven’t been outside much. The maids tell me you don’t really play at all either. You need your exercise.”  
  
Hachimenroppi’s ears perked up. Walk? Outside?  
  
Her eyes looked up curiously at her master. She was never allowed to leave the suite before.

Hachimenroppi barked happily as her master took his time to groom her. He gave her a bath personally, and Roppi melted under his touch. He rubbed her down with the wash cloth and he used scented water and soap. His hands dutifully washed her everywhere, including her private areas. Her cock sprang to life and grew erect as he rubbed soap on it. Hachimenroppi thought she had died and went to dreamland when her master shampooed her hair and massaged her silky strands. The masked man grabbed a towel and patted her down, his hands wiping away the water from Roppi’s skin, down the back and around her buttocks. Hachimenroppi shivered as her master fingered her erection, whimpering just a bit.   
  
“Still in heat, Roppi?” her master chuckled and lightly kissed her ear. She whined as she tried her to calm her hormones. It was hard to control around her master. She really loved him.   
  
Her master was strong as he easily picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. She was lowered onto the bed, making her feel shy just like a blushing bride. But unfortunately, he never returned her feelings. Instead of more play time, he blow dried her hair. She was a good puppy, sitting patiently as the warm air dried her head.   
  
“I got a present for you for being a good girl.” Her master said. She looked up at her master curiously as he opened up a box.  
  
Inside was a diamond studded dog collar. Roppi’s eyes widened at the radiant gift. Then her master leaned forward to put it around her neck like a necklace given to his girlfriend.   
  
Hachimenroppi was beaming happily as her master connected her collar to a leash. He placed the dog ear headband on her head and then carefully placed the butt plug inside her rectum that was attached to her tail.  
  
“Alright then, let’s go Roppi.”  
  
She barked readily and walked on all fours next to her master. Roppi had to look up from height, seeing the outside for the first time. There were two guards right outside the door, big muscular men who bowed to her master as he walked on. They walked down the hallway and into the elevator. Roppi’s heart beat faster as she felt the elevator plunge down. Everything was new to her as the elevator made a soft bell noise and opened. At the lobby, there were several new people she didn’t know. But she was a good puppy. She didn’t bark or growl at them. The humans didn’t even spare a glance at her way, as they seem to be used to having pets walk around in this building.  
  
One of them came up to his master and greeted a hello. She patted Roppi’s head and said what a good dog she was. Roppi shook her tail by squeezing her rectum. The human looked pleased at that.

Then they walked out the door. A black limousine with tinted windows was waiting for them. The driver opened the door and Roppi stepped inside with her master.  
  
Everything was just heavenly as she sat on all fours on the long seat, her head on her master’s lap. It felt simply divine as her master scratched the back of her ears. She sighed, her heart about to burst with happiness. She didn’t even bother looking out the window. Her world wasn’t this outside world. It meant nothing to her.  
  
Her world revolved around her master. This calm masked man with overflowing charisma and regality of a king. And all she wanted was her master to touch her more and to love her more.   
  
When the car stopped, her master got out, tugging lightly at the leash for Roppi to follow. She was a bit nervous but she obeyed. The sun felt bright and she cowered. The distance between the car and to the entrance of the store was a short one. As the master opened the door, the windchimes alerted the store owners that they were here. Soon a man appeared and greeted her master, speaking in their human language about the weather and how the business has been doing lately. Roppi didn’t really listen as she was more curious of the store.   
  
It was a pet store. There were rows and rows of cages of exotic animals. There was a cage of peacocks in one corner, and a cage of baby tigers to the right. From Jaguars to baby pandas, from near extinct reptiles to rare birds… it was like a mini zoo.   
  
“Roppi, come here.” Her master called, tugging at her leash lightly and she walked on. They came to a room and it was filled with… caged dogs. It looked so normal compared the zoo out there but upon further inspection, they weren’t normal domesticated ‘dogs.’ There were rows of coyote, foxes, jackals and wolves… there were a few domesticated dogs as well of course, but they were the pure bred rare types it seemed.   
  
“Well Roppi, here we are. Sorry it’s not the best selection but it’s the closest store near our house. So what do you think? Find any males you like?” her master knelt next to her and pet her soft fur.  
  
Roppi shuddered as her mind went white with fear. She was here to copulate with them. She swallowed hard, trembling as she leaned against her master, burying her face underneath the tuck of his chin.  
  
“Aww, now don’t be shy. You’ve been wanting it haven’t you? Since the last time you mated. Though he was no good, he made you cry. I had his head lopped off for hurting you, you know. I’ll let  _you_  choose this time.”  
  
Roppi shuddered again. Ah, was that why…. that dog never returned?  
  
Still, how could… she explain to her master that… she didn’t want anyone else but him?

Roppi whimpered but she obeyed. She circled around the rows and rows of cages, lightly sniffing their scent. The hounds barked, the wolves rattled their cages, all of them wanting a piece of her. Roppi’s ass twitched, clenching tightly around the tail butt plug still inside her. She dashed back to her master and buried her face to his crotch.   
  
She didn’t want this. Something terrified her. This would please her master but… she didn’t want it. And it terrified her that she couldn’t communicate to her master her true wishes. But how can a dog copulate with a human? Already Izaya’s mind was too far gone, accepting his restrictions on him for survival.   
  
“No? Or can’t choose?” her master chuckled lightly, scratching behind her ear. She leaned forward, closing her eyes, desperately trying to communicate that she wanted to go home…  
  
But it was a futile.   
  
Her master chose a wolf, the larger of the canine breed. Roppi whimpered as the owner brought the gray wolf by a leash while another brought the breeding bench. Her masked master continued to pet her hair, trying to calm her down as she was forcefully yanked away and strapped into the hard bench.   
  


 


	12. Chapter 12

Roppi whined as the wolf came near and sniffed her. She felt the butt plug being removed and a gloved finger inserted in her ass with scented lube. It obviously must have some sort of pheromone for canines because all the dogs in their ages went wild at the scent… especially the wolf on the leash. The slippery digits pushed through her inner walls and Roppi let out a small moan and a shudder.   
  
“It’s alright. He wouldn’t hurt you.”  
  
Her master pet her head. She whimpered, trying to get closer. When the master came close enough, she laid her head on his lap. If this was Orihara Izaya, he would be surprised and disappointed that his master was once again, not aroused. And possibly wonder the theory that he was impotent. But no. For Hachimenroppi the female bitch, she knew that she was only a dog who couldn’t breed but had sexual urges. And her master was kind enough to fix her. Even if she didn’t want it, she was sure her master knew better.  
  
Once the liquid was poured into her ass and lubricated her walls, the fingers slipped out. The wolf practically jumped and mounted her at the same time, thrusting his hard dick inside her loose ass. Roppi cried, the suddenness catching her by surprise since she couldn’t see behind her and then she desperately held on as the wolf started rocking her. The claws scratched her back but Roppi barely noticed the pain. All she could feel was that hard, big cock stretching her walls and thrusting rapidly into her. She wanted her prostrate rubbed, she wanted someone to stroke her cock too… but a wolf had no means to understand her needs. Roppi’s cock dripped with precum as her toes curled, her legs and arms shackled down.   
  
“Hnngh… nnngh… mmmngh…..” Roppi tried her hardest to sound like a dog but she didn’t know… was she doing it right? Was this how dogs sounded when mating?  
  
The inevitable cum exploded out, filling Roppi’s rectum with hot wolf’s cum. She could feel her own ass drinking it greedily at first… until some of it started to drip out. The wolf paused a second, whimpering as he came. Then came the dog knot… the already big cock sweltering up inside Roppi’s ass to keep the cum held inside… instead of leaking out.  
  
“Aaah… aaah! aaah!!” Roppi couldn’t help her human-like screams as her ass stretched beyond the normal size… beyond the dog’s knot several months back and beyond her butt plug. She felt so full as the tingling pain of her ass reminded her … how dirty she is, like a slutty bitch who wanted to be fucked again and again.  
  
Just as Roppi was about to scream in pain if it grew any larger, the wolf’s knot stopped. Then he started to move again, thrusting and thrusting into Roppi for more.  
  
Roppi clawed at the floor, a pool of drool already smeared around her chin as the wolf forced her for more pleasure. The only thing that kept her sane was the gentle touch of her master and the hot scent of his crotch near her nose. He wasn’t hard but the scent of his manly cologne helped and it made her hard. Even if the wolf didn’t know how to please her body… she closed her eyes and pretended it was her master fucking her. Her master’s cock driving inside her again and again to impregnate her, to fill her ass with his sperm, his hands that held her, scratched her back, rubbed her nipples, ripped inside her, came again, rocked her body selfishly for more, needy, stroked her cock, knew how to ram into her prostate….  
  
Roppi cried out, a moan too similar to a human’s as she came hard, her salty cum spilling onto the floor. The canines in their cages howled and rattled their confines to try to have a piece of that bitch, spreading her legs with her ass in the air for their cocks.  
  
Even as Roppi came, the wolf wasn’t done. He continued to pound into her mercilessly, not caring that she came and needs her break. The wolf just wanted to extract every single drop of pleasure as he whimpered and repeatedly slammed without a care.  
  
“Aaaah…!! Hyaaah!! Haaa-aaaah!!! Aaaaahhh!!!” Roppi’s cries were getting louder and louder, unable to control how they sounded. She couldn’t even think anymore save for the pounding of her ass, the huge cock stretching her walls in all directions, the heartless vigor forcing his poor muscles to just relent and let the wolf have his way with her.  
  
“Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!” Roppi cried out a second time as she came, the wolf also coming along with her as his fourth time. The hot cum kept pouring inside, filling all her intestines with no outlet except to go in deeper. She felt so full… more than full… as if someone was stuffing water inside her, sticky, hot, dirty cum pushed through her walls until she was about to puke it out…  
  
Finally the wolf stopped, and Roppi’s vision hazy and her mind far gone with both pain and euphoria. The wolf continued to lightly thrust into her, making Roppi twitch underneath while the wolf knot held on. She didn’t know how long it took but finally the knot shrank enough and the wolf stopped thrusting into her madly. As the wolf pulled out, the cum poured out of his ass like a dam being broke and poured down her milky thighs. Her asshole still twitched as driblets of cum dripped down after the initial burst. A huge puddle of cum formed around her legs but Roppi didn’t see that. All she saw was her master.  
  
Before Roppi fainted with exhaustion, she looked up to see if she had pleased her master. There was a small smile as the man scratched behind her ears and even though he wasn’t hard… she knew she had pleased him. And that was good enough. She closed her eyes and relented herself to the comfortable darkness as her master unshackled her and held her drained body close to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Hachimenroppi’s days were peaceful. The maids played with her, teaching her tricks such as paw and roll over. They even gave her dog biscuits as treats. She would often take the treats to a corner and eat them in secret, away from other’s views to enjoy her time alone.   
  
On a good day, her master would come home. Her master had several houses so she didn’t see him every day thus making it a special occasion when her master did visit. She would often sit next to the dining room chair while her master dined and from time to time he would pet her, scratching behind her ear, or give her a small piece of tuna as a treat from off of his plate.  
  
Usually her master had no time to play with Hachimenroppi. Once he had finished eating and the maids cleaned the table and prepared his bath, he would sometimes go relax in the hot water. Roppi always waited by the door until he finished since pets weren’t allowed inside. After his bath (or a quick shower depending), he would casually walk around in his bedroom in just his bathrobe. He would then sit on his bed, flipping through documents or newspapers while typing away at some report on his laptop. Roppi of course wanted to play, always bringing him different chew toys in her mouth but the master would either scratch her head absentmindedly or push her away as he was too busy with his work load to show much care. When Roppi  _reeeeally_  wanted attention though she would sometimes sit on her master’s papers that he would have spread out across the bed. Or she would sit in his lap and lick at his neck and down his firm chest…  
  
When that happened, his master would push Roppi away roughly. Thinking she was feeling ‘frisky,’ her master would kindly call for the maids to bring out the bench and the dog. While Roppi whimpered, the maids would strap her onto the bench, prepare her properly and have the dog mount her, fucking her until she was drained of all energy while her master calmly finished his work in leisure, not at all caring or even aroused by the sound of Roppi moaning and whimpering or the dog whining to the sound of the canine’s cock ramming hard into the raven’s abused ass. Each time it happened, Roppi became humbled, thanking her master for teaching her a lesson and grateful that her master was kind enough to satisfy her sexual needs even if all she had originally wanted was just attention and play time. Clearly she was wrong and was in need of punishment as well as guidance and proper care for her sexual desires.  
  
Orihara Izaya had stopped being human for so long; he had forgotten why it was strange that his master never had an erection when he saw something that was obviously explicit. In fact he induced such obscene behavior as if it’s just a daily thing, as if cum on toast for breakfast was as normal as spreading butter. His entire living condition was obviously very sexualized and yet it was such a regular thing, it became a mundane exercise and nothing more. If only Orihara Izaya had his normal mindset, he would have realized that not only was he dehumanized but his sexuality was also degraded and changed into a dull routine.  
  
Orihara Izaya was finally tamed. The man who had strived for humanity degraded into a dog. A man who confessed love for all of humanity now had his love decomposed into something completely different and lackluster. The pompous arrogant man who had once been considered a serious threat to many, who had twisted and toyed with human lives at his leisure, now had turned into a docile pet who just wanted a pet on his head for being a good ‘dog.’ A twist of the word ‘god’ he had once strived to attain.  
  
It was only then, when Orihara Izaya had completely changed and had been stabilized, that his master took the next step.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: There is animal abuse in this one. I understand some people might find that more alarming than what’s happening to Izaya so a quick trigger warning for those who hate animal abuse (ie drugs being used on dogs) Lol… even though this fic is already pretty fucked up aha… Thank you for reading)

Several days, weeks or months has passed, each day seemingly no different from another. Hachimenroppi was fed and the maids gave her dog chew toys to play with, just another daily routine, so dull that the days blurred together, which was what the master had planned. From time to time her master came home, sometimes he didn’t. Hachimenroppi couldn’t track how much time has passed between each of her master’s visits. Time was meaningless for a dog after all, save for the next meal or the next treat or the next ball tossed to play fetch and the next time her master came home to give her a pat on the head. She didn’t noticed her nudity nor that she had human features or that she had a penis for a female. She didn’t remember her life as a once informant named Orihara Izaya nor could she read human words. She understood more body language than she did each word. She understood a few human phrases such as ‘sit’, ‘paw’ or ‘catch’ and of course her nickname, ‘Roppi.’ 

That night when her master arrived home, Roppi barked in greeting and jumped on him, slurping at that clean mask. He laughed and ruffled her hair before heading towards the bedroom instead of the dining room for his usual dinner. Curious, Roppi followed him in all fours, sniffing at that briefcase that he was holding. 

“Come here, girl.” her master called to her and Roppi jumped onto the bed on all four paws and pounced on her master happily.

He rolled with her playfully, wrestling like any kid would with his favorite dog until he laughed and held her close.

Then the maids came in one by one in a line. Several of them held trays and one of them carted a wheel with silver platter. On the silver platter was a needle. 

Roppi did not even register in her head what a needle was since she didn’t know about them. Only dog chew toys or dog food and of course, her master. 

The maids laid out other sparkly things that caught the dog’s eyes though. Like that they were all wearing white scrubs, white headcaps and white gloves. That they were preparing for something which would look like a surgical procedure to a normal human eye, but for a dog it didn’t register in her head that it was anything special. Orihara Izaya’s mind would have screamed for danger but Hachiroppi’s mind was still focused on her love for her master holding her still. 

The master opened his briefcase and Roppi looked inside with fleeting curiosity before losing interest when she didn’t find a chew toy. In it was a small vial that her masked master hands to his maids. One of the maid took it and starts injecting it into a needle, tapping away at the bubbles. 

“Alright Roppi, this is your special day.” Her master smiled at her and held her close. 

“Today is the day you’re officially mine, did you know that?” 

Roppi just licked the mask, not registering any comprehension whatsoever of what her master was saying. He just laughed.

“Here,” he said as he took something from one of the silver platter. It was a red dog collar with ‘Hachimenroppi’ inscribed in gold with delicate strokes of calligraphy. She wore it proudly with smiles.

“And now…” the master motions one of the maids and she holds up the silver platter with a small jewelry box. He opened it to show it to his pet dog. 

“Isn’t it lovely? It’s a real diamond ring.” He smiled gently at his dog. Roppi just looked at the shiny rock, not knowing anything about human proposals… and licked the hand and the ring.

“Oh, no no… it’s not food Roppi, haha…” Her master smiled and stretched his arm out of reach of Roppi’s tongue. 

“It’s for you. I hope you’ll like it.” 

Roppi looked up at her master smiling down at her, cradling her. She did not understand a word he was saying but she knew that her master loved her and was holding her safe, and that was all she cared about. 

“Now then. Let’s put this on, alright?”

That was when things turned weird. Her master wrapped his arms under her armpits and pinned her to him while the maids moved simultaneously, like white thoughtless robots to pry her legs open. Roppi looked at them blankly, not understanding what kind of game this was as the maids tied her up to the bed again. She hadn’t been tied in months and it confused her… and frightened her just a bit. She started to whimper and whine. 

“Shh… shh… it’s okay. It’ll be alright. It won’t hurt much.”

Roppi did not understand human words. Even though her gentle master was cooing at her, she looked frightened as the maid with the needle continued to tap, tap, tap… and approached her.

“It’ll be just like a little nip. It’ll be okay.”

And the maid approached between her legs spread out towards her limp cock with those long needles. Roppi yelped and closed her eyes as her master lightly bit the tip of her ear.

And she felt a tiny bit of pain between her legs.

She started to whimper and struggle but it was no use. Luckily the chemical was injected inside her swiftly and it was over.

Then she felt something spread into her veins like wild fire. She moaned, perspirating hard as her body burned sweetly. Then she felt something touch gently on her cock and opened her eyes.

The maid in nurse scrubs…. was giving her a blow job.

Roppi moaned, struggling to get away but she was tied to the bed. She realized that the needle injected in her was some sort of aphrodisiac chemical… possibly shot directly into her testes… or near her crotch because even with just a little lick, her cock was instantly hard. 

“Good, good. We can’t have you turn limp during this process… gotta make sure you’re hard and well.”

Those words made no sense but Roppi writhed and moaned as the maid… or a nurse rather now, started swallowing her cock whole and sucking her shaft. T-that felt… so good! She never had someone play and suck her cock before… all the dogs just fucked her in the ass. Her body knew though about blow jobs, her body had known of it a long time ago when she was still a young pup. A long time ago when she was Orihara Izaya. 

“Aaah… aaahnnn… aaah…!! hnnngh…!!” Roppi arched in pleasure as the nurse delivered her one of the most delicious sensations she had ever experienced. Then the nurse pulled out her tail with a dildo to insert a finger inside her rectum, Roppi jolted in intense pleasure. Then the nurse inserted a second finger and started scissoring her ass and Roppi drooled as she moaned. The nurse clinically rubbed her sweet spot and precum started to squirt as she licked and sucked Roppi’s cock like candy. This was blissful. To be pinned by her master while given something so sickeningly sweet… to have her master watch her as Roppi was closing in on her heavenly orgasm…

Then it ended almost abruptly as the nurse pulled away, right before Roppi could come. She protested with a whine, looking up for more. 

Then her heart froze. The nurse was now holding a long sharp needle. 

But her cock did not shrink. The aphrodisiac continued to keep her hard despite her panic. She started to cry as her master continued to whisper that it’ll be alright. It’ll only hurt just a little… like piercing your ears. She needs to hold still, else she’ll hurt herself by accident.

The nurse gingerly held her cock, holding it hostage between her fingers… and shoved the thin needle down through the urethra, coming out of the underside of the cockhead. 

Roppi screamed. Her master shoved several of his gloved fingers into her mouth.

“Lick.” her master commanded. “Lick and suck my fingers, concentrate on it.”

Roppi obeyed as tears streamed down her face. She sucked and licked at those fingers as if her life depended on it. Concentrating on something else, especially something that enhanced her orifice sensation diverted her away from the throbbing pain of her cock. 

“Relax… it’ll be over… Relax, Roppi.”

Doing her best to obey her master, Roppi sucked on those fingers and tried her best to unclench her muscles. Her master’s fingers were delicious… the white leathers were soft…. it aroused her so much. Since she was never allowed to do anything remotely sexual with her master, to be able to finally suck on her master’s fingers after all these years gave her immense pleasure. 

“Look, it’s done. See how beautiful it is?” The master said with glee as Roppi looked down.

She now had a genital piercing with a diamond ring. Curious, she wiggled her throbbing head. It was kinda cute, though the pain was a bit numbing.

“See, I can even hide the diamond inside your urethra.” The master playfully shoved the oval rock inside her urethral orifice and Roppi yelped in pain. Then she peeked to see that indeed the diamond had gone inside her penis. The nurse then shoved the dildo with the tail back inside her ass.

“It can function as a cockring in some way, an interesting pun don’t you think? And we can protect your diamond too. How cute is that?” The master laughed and Roppi wagged her tail with her ass. Her master laughed! Perhaps all this pain was worth it after all.

“And now you’re officially mine.” The master fiercely hugged her. Roppi practically melted in happiness, despite the throbbing cock and the unsatisfied sexual tension from the aphrodisiac chemical injected into her system. Not once had her master’s pants bulged in reaction to such lewd display. It would have injured the pride of a man named Orihara Izaya but a dog named Hachimenroppi knew no such thing. For a loyal dog, everything was worth it to bring her master happiness, the stinging pain and humiliation forgotten as her master kissed her temple with warped sense of love. 

 

 

\-- --

 

“I got you a new playmate”

Roppi looked up at her master curiously before regarding the new dog that the master brought in a leash one day. Several days has passed after Roppi got her initiation as her master’s pet. She frowned at the new dog though. She wasn’t being replaced… was she? 

“A purebred doberman from my friend. His name is Max. Say hello to him.”

Roppi barked excitedly, jumping up and down. The male canine however regally regarded her with just a sniff. 

Her master pet Roppi and scratched behind her ears. 

“I’m really sorry about earlier, I didn’t realize that female dogs are in heat for two to three weeks… I should have given you a proper playmate. Well I hope to make up for it with him. Hopefully this time you’ll produce me a cute litter of puppies. You’d like that won’t you? A cute litter of puppies?”

Roppi tilted her head, not quite understanding, but she understood the word ‘puppy’ and barked happily again.

Orihara Izaya’s mind would have screamed that he was a male and could not produce babies and that he wasn’t a real dog and wasn’t in heat, not to mention that the master had trained other ‘dogs’ and of course he would know all about dogs including the fact that female dogs are in heat for 2-3 weeks. But Hachimenroppi’s ears only perked at the word ‘puppies’ and her heart soared and bubbled that her master wanted puppies from her. And when the dog sniffed her butt to learn her scent, she lifted her ass obediently. 

“You two, play well now. I’ll be back once you’re done playing.” Those were the master’s last words and a small pat on Roppi’s head before he left. 

After that, Roppi was left with just this large black doberman for her roommate. Unknown to Roppi, the doberman was periodically given a experimental chemical through a needle while Roppi wasn’t. The black canine was perpetually horny… as if the male dog was the one in heat instead of the female. But knowing that her master wanted puppies, Roppi did not refuse the dog’s advances. Frequently, the doberman would corner her into a tight spot, a closet perhaps or against a corner wall and mount her excitedly. It was as if Roppi was his free whore, a bitch he could fuck all day and night and Roppi had to service him. There was no rest, the doberman mounting her again and again, the dog knot tying them together for at least an hour per session as the canine tried to impregnate the unusual looking bitch under him. Roppi had several claw scratches as the dog mounted her hastily due to desperate need to calm his own bulging need. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide… sometimes Roppi woke up in the middle of the night with the dog mounting her and fucking her senseless again and again…. her twisted and perverted master having ordered his maids to give the doberman shots even in the middle of the night, sometimes especially when Roppi was tired.

Though she was living under the same roof with her constant sexual tormentor, Roppi did not view the male canine as her rapist but rather her duty. He was there to impregnate her and give her many puppies for her master and she accepted each abusive thrusts into her sore anus without a single complaint. Roppi did not understand and she wished she felt the same enthusiasm as this dog but she must be in heat right? Her master said so. So why… did she not share the same excitement? But her master could never be wrong. Believing that she was indeed in heat, she obediently turned her ass towards the dog and moaned as the pitch black doberman mount her again and again and copulated with her day after day. Her stomach churned with cum and her ass was always dripping wet with the dog’s semen. She felt empty despite each session, strangely yearning for her master’s cock instead and still imagining her master’s cock inside her. A dog shouldn’t want her master in such a way yet all dogs should love their master right? It was such a confusing and too complex of an emotion for a mere ‘dog’ to understand so Roppi didn’t bother trying to sort it out. Instead she held her ass high each time the dog wanted her and she let him tie his knot inside her in the hopes that she could produce cute puppies for her master. Roppi grit her teeth and endured orgasm after orgasm, her heart hammering into her chest, panting like a whore as the dog squeezed every last drop of his cum into her ass. Each time Roppi wanted to refuse, she saw the gleam of that shiny diamond ring pierced into her cock, a reminder that she ‘belonged’ to her master. And she would obediently turn her ass towards the horny and excited doberman who used her as a personal bitch. 

It was three weeks until finally Roppi’s ‘heat’ should have been over and the dog was taken back to his master. Then Roppi’s own masked master came back to give a good pat on Roppi’s stomach, holding her close and softly telling her what a great girl she was and he hoped that she’d be producing him some cute puppies soon.

Roppi rolled her tongue out and cuddled closer to her master. It felt as if all those tormenting days and nights copulating with that dog were worthwhile to receive such a high compliment and a hug. Roppi felt so complete, her ass filled with dog’s semen, hoping for a good loving family with her master, not at all suspecting that those three weeks were part of her master’s sick and twisted manipulations. 

 

 

 

 

\-- -- 

 

Author's NOTE:

Thank you for reading so far! We're almost over!! And thank you for leaving me such nice reviews ;__; the fic isn't abandoned and we are finally at the final climax of the story. I'm really gonna miss this fic though aahaha... i don't have any other fic where I torture Izaya this much pfff... I'll really miss writing this fic ^^;;... 

but have no fear, the fic's end is near~

I'm working on it slowly but i'll do my best to finish. Thank you so much for reading and leaving me reviews ;____;


	14. Chapter 14

Roppi knew today must be a special day. She was groomed meticulously, much more than usual. The rose scented bath lasted an hour longer, the collar on her neck was the diamond studded gift her master had given her, and the hair on her head was brushed carefully while all her body hair was shaved, arms, legs and even her genital regions. She was normally shaved from time to time, but the attention lavished on her was certainly far from normal.  She was also perfumed delicately with a sweet fragrance that her master had bestowed to her.

When Roppi was pampered enough, her master hooked the leash to her collar which got her going barking excitedly as she circled around and wagged her ‘tail’ with the butt plug in her anus. She was going for a walk! Her master was going to take her for a walk!! This was such a rare event that she was too excited as her master laughed and tried to calm her down.

She was led down the hallway and into the car. She looked out at the window briefly at the neon lights through the tinted glass windows before  she settled into her master’s lap. The world outside was exciting, but being with her master was what made her the happiest. And her kind master was taking her out for a walk!  
  
The drive was long, traveling through traffic and then to a hotel with a private driveway and a private garden with an underground parking lot.  Her master emerged with his dog as the driver opened the door for them. She was curious as she followed her master to an elevator, half nervous that she might be taken to a new exotic pound for another sex mate. Most of her walks so far had been straight to the exotic pet shops.

When the elevator chimed at the lowest floor and the door opened, Hachimenroppi was not prepared for the sight.

The grand room felt like a theater with a huge stage lit by bright lights. While seating was available in the middle lower floors, the top levels were more for mingling and some private rooms. There were bars with bartenders spanning the parlour with game rooms, blackjack table, pool table, and general casino area . What caught Roppi’s attention were the people. Above, in the ceiling, was a enormous glitzy chandelier ball. Under it, all the waiters and waitresses wore bunny suits and bunny ears not unlike the ones worn by her master’s personal maids. The place was filled with many men in expensive brand-name business suits and many women in brand-name haute couture all entertaining themselves with many amusements.

And next to each of these wealthy men and women were their pets.

Pets just like Roppi.

No, Roppi realized as her heart sank. She was nothing like them.

Already there was a grotesquely obese woman with quadruple chins in an ill fitting Elie Saab dress, walking straight to her master with an elaborate peacock feathered mask. Roppi blinked. Every human standing tall were wearing masks to hide their identity, he noticed.

“Ah, why so good to see you.” The woman extended her hand expectantly. Roppi’s master held her palm and kissed the back of her hand that glittered with rings on each of her fingers adorned with gems as huge as an acorn each.

“Lady Tsukichou.”

She smiled, her lips making even more wrinkles in her face that made her look like a bulldog.    
  
“And? This is your new pet?”

Roppi’s ears perked up.   _New_?  Which meant… her master had others before him?  
  
“Ah yes, her name is Hachimenroppi.”

“Hmph. Charmed.” She raised her nose in a condescending manner as she flapped her butterfly fan and looked down on her with distant disdain.  Roppi noted that they looked like they were made out of real butterfly wings. Just like… those peacock feathers looked authentic.

“Ah, have you met my darling Christine?” She snapped her fan shut and grinned proudly as she lightly pushed forward her shy new dog.

Roppi blinked at the dog and turned crestfallen.

 

‘Christine’ was beautiful. Her body was covered in the most elaborate and beautiful tattoo, her back the color of crimson ruby as a phoenix flew, her flat chest held by a dragon depicted with claws at the shoulders, and her arms bore a white tiger and a turtle respectively, all depicting the four celestial beings. Not an inch of her skin was left spared as all her body hair had been shaved off. There was even a tattoo on her cock. Roppi really felt jealous at such a lavished attention to one’s pet.  How lucky this pet must be if her master had taken such good care of her.

 

However, Roppi’s master did not seem to notice nor care. His eyes were cold and though the woman tried to talk up how much time and money she spent on her pet, he only seemed to think of it as cheap, not a masterpiece of art.

Realizing that he did not seem to be fond of her style of ‘art’, she cut her boasts short to move on to the next guest to brag about her new ‘beautiful’ pet.  While Roppi’s eyes lingered on the pet longingly in envy, it wasn’t long before another man introduced himself and started bragging about his new pet. This one had piercings everywhere: the eyebrows, the earrings, the nose, the lips, the skin that ran up and down his arms, the legs, the nipples, and of course the genitals. His back had huge rings attached and the skin was very loose as if they had used it to hang the dog from the ceilings to stretch them. Roppi couldn’t help but glance down at her one pathetic ring on her cock. She couldn’t help but feel ashamed and embarrassed, insecure about her own lackluster, plain body.

And today she had been so proud that she had a collar and a leash… was pampered, groomed, and perfumed.

She wanted to cry. But she did not whimper.

The next dog was owned by a tall lady with dazzling masks. She had several pets tailing at her feet. All of them had no limbs, their limbs amputated at the elbows and knees, making them short like corgis. Their bodies were covered in latex skin-tight suit, their ears cut and covered. Their eyes and mouths were sewn shut. They could not see, hear or talk at all… they understood through touch alone. They walked awkwardly, but her master loved them as she would gently pet them and her fingers explained what she wanted of them, and a small tug of leash told them it was time to sit or time to walk..  

Roppi realized that everyone here must think highly of his master as each and every one of them took their time to greet them, and quickly look at the plain new pet to judge for themselves if she was ‘good’ material. Then hastily they started introducing their own new pet they had recently trained. Roppi did not understand why they acted as if they needed her master’s approval so desperately, but she understood that for whatever reason it may be, they needed to meet her master’s expectations.

But her master remained detached to each owner’s pets neither affirming or disproving, to which Roppi was very glad. She could not help but feel inadequate next to all these elaborate pets as if they were brand named purebred dogs just like the brand name clothes these masked men and women were wearing.

Roppi couldn’t help but watch each and every single one of these pets and judge herself. She was so worthless compared to them. She was so plain, so unsightly… why did her master love her? She couldn’t help but wonder why she couldn’t have her arms and legs chopped off and decorated. Why wasn’t she wearing a mask that destroyed all her senses, a latex suit that cut off the circulation and made her unable to feel? Why weren’t there any tattoos on her body? And why did she only have one diamond ring on her cock?

All these puppies showed such magnificent possibility, what she _could_  have had… and didn’t.

Didn’t her master… love her?

Finally, her master made his round and walked over to a table to sit near the wall facing the stadium. They were fairly high up, but it was near enough that if Roppi got on her knees and looked out, she could see the stage fairly well. There were two dogs on the stage. One was a functionally male dog that must have turned female, strapped to a breeding chair. The dog had her genitals removed, the cock and the balls, and there was just a mass of poorly healed scarred skin where the cock once was. The other was a female dog turned male as he had a vibrating dildo up in his cunt, and he was topping the bitch under him in a frenzy thrusts. It was a show for the humans who seemed to be betting on a number of things related with the exhibition.

When her master sat down on the plush red velvet couch, a bunny man, in a tight bunny suit with a bulge that extended out due to the clinging fabric, walked over. As if he was a robot, he mechanically asked what her master wished for and brought him a scotch on the rocks. Roppi climbed into her master’s lap and snuggled. At least her master loved her, despite her being a plain puppy.

“May I have a moment of your time?”

Though she was happily napping, Roppi’s ears perked up from the deep voice.   
  
She’d… heard that voice before.

She slowly turned to stare at the man sit in front of them. A man with a white suit and cold penetrating grey eyes.  This man… did not have a mask. It confused Roppi a bit. Why did this man not wear a mask?

She… sort of recognize that.. fa..

“Shiki-san.” Her master acknowledged him. “Welcome to the club.”

‘Shiki-san’ bowed in acceptance.

“I heard you’ve picked up our hobby of training dogs. I thought Awakusu-kai didn’t delve into… such interests.”

Shiki shrugged. “We thought it could be an interesting investment.”

“And the mask? Haven’t found one interesting enough to serve as the face of Awakusu-kai?” her master asked half curiously and half nonchalantly as he made small talk. Roppi blinked. Her master never made small talk with others. This Shiki guy must be special. After all, he wasn’t hiding his face… even when her own master did.

Shiki-san only smirked, but Roppi’s skin prickled. That smile looked so deadly.

“I _am_ the face of Awakusu-kai. I am their mask.”

Her master chuckled. “Of course. Please excuse me and send my greetings to Awakusu Dougen-san.”

Shiki shrugged. “Besides, if our company were to start this business, they need to know our faces.”

Her master sat up a bit forward, Roppi almost losing her balance.

“No. Our mask is our code, Shiki-san. And you will soon find out that you will wish you’d have worn a mask.”

Shiki leaned on one side of the arm chair. “On the contrary, our company still stands by the fact that I am the mask and it will remain so. Besides… the contract is still under negotiation.”

“You haven’t signed the contract and they allowed you in? Quite impressive. I suppose the club truly wants Awakusu-san’s approval. It would be a great asset to have your company join us.”

“It was an extension of their kindness… for Awakusu-kai to have a grace period.” Shiki smirked coldly.

Her master’s eyes were still penetrating behind the mask, clearly disapproving this man’s ethics to not don the mask, but he let it drop.

“So, that’s your new dog, Hachimenroppi, that’s everyone’s topic for the night?” Shiki smoothly changed the topic over to Roppi who stared at the man half confused, trying to remember why he looked so familiar when she had never met him. Then she went back to licking her master’s mask fondly.

“Ah yes. She’s my prize dog.” Her master finally faced towards her and Roppi was elated that her licking had worked, not realizing that Shiki was talking about her. She stared into those warm eyes and she melted. Her master gave her a pet on her head and scratched behind her ear.    
  
“Why is she not decorated like others? Your dogs were always prized above all others, always winning the first prize at the contest.”

“You’re well informed, Shiki-san.” Her master gracefully bowed. “This one… isn’t going to be a contest dog.”

“Oh?”

“No. This one is my personal pet. Perhaps one day I might train her or start carving her body to be a specific art, but she’s a young pup, we have many lives together before I decide on that. But I do have an idea.”

“And which is that?”

“She will be the Man’s best friend. That’s my motto for this art.” Her master scratched under her chin and Roppi closed her eyes happily, not understanding the human conversation at all.

“A man’s best friend… huh? That will be the topic of this art?” Shiki asked with some interest as he rested his temple on his fist, leaning on one side of the arm chair.

“Yes. Some believe in elaborate decoration of the body but I find that a cheap and poor training. What I wish in a dog is the training of the mind. And I have the perfect dog for that material here.”

“Hmm. More than obeying commands such as sit, paw and roll over?” Shiki chuckled as if he was making small talk, but he was clearly seeking more information.

Her master didn’t mind, as he believed Shiki would be one of the few men who would understand ‘art’. “Oh, Shiki-san. There is so much a dog can do for humanity. Being just a simple decoration or a toy dog won’t do. Not a dog that is used for intercourse, or any other debasing human nature, but a dog that is truly loyal and a true man’s best friend… an intelligent dog who will stay by your side forever… willing to destroy their own life to save their master’s… willing to love their master unconditionally no matter what abuse or torture… what a beautiful art it would create through life?” He gazed back at his guest.

 

“There’s so many stories of dogs throwing themselves in the fire to save their master’s children from burning homes. And many stories where a dog would starve waiting for her master’s return not knowing that her master had died and would never return home. And yet these dogs would die waiting for their master in grief. A dog is an interesting creature, is it not? How could it still attack a stranger trying to kill her master… even when her master never showed her any kindness? What ownership does a master have on that dog? Is it fear? Respect? Or pure instinct? A relationship between the master and the dog is truly a beautiful sight… and I wish to exemplify it in the most purest form.”

“With him?” Shiki pointed at Hachimenroppi.

  
“With _her."_ Her master corrected _. "_ Yes. She is my ultimate collection. My prized jewel. Her mind is yet a pup but she is learning quite fast.”

Then her master chuckled. “Ah, excuse me. Here I go talking about my pet like a proud father. You shouldn’t let me go on like this. So please, introduce me yours? What’s his name? He’s hiding behind that couch isn’t he? Is he that shy?”

“He’s not fully trained and he may bite.” Shiki warned with a smile. “But perhaps he may behave today. Come here, Shizuo.”

Then Roppi felt a shock run through her body as she faced a new dog. A tall blond with blue shades, a face she had not forgotten, strangely resurfacing in her memories like the first splash of a tidal wave.

Heiwajima Shizuo in his bartender suit sat on all fours quietly next to Shiki-san of Awakusu-kai.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And so it begins the final arc to this fic <3 Thank you for still reading <3


	15. Chapter 15

What was that feeling?

As if a lightning bolt had hit **him**  and a strong course of electricity had juggled **his** brain, Roppi blinked **his**  eyes as **h** **e**  stared at the man.

No, a dog.

No…a man.

 **_He_ **  knew this man.

No, wait…since when..was  he …a…dog? A female? A...???

Before Roppi could fully awaken from her hypnotic slumber, her master caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. A slight touch, but it was enough for Roppi to focus her attention on her loving master.  She glanced back at the dog before him, but her eyes were clouded once more. She had already lost interest in her inner turmoil where she had once confused the dog for a man and a few moments of her own self reflection where she called herself a ‘he’. She settled in for a snuggle.

Shiki-san’s dog also looked uninterested at the female pup and laid his head on his master’s lap, letting out a sigh before closing his eyes and promptly going to sleep. His master scratched behind his ears and pet his blond hair, and the dog seemed content with that alone.  
  
“Shizuo? You mean…‘the’ Shizuo?” her master frowned.

“Yes. It took awhile to tame him but we figured, if we were able to tame this monster, surely it would display our…skills.”

“Well.. I don’t dispute that at all, of course. But…the name.” Her master frowned behind his own plain mask. “You kept the same name.”

“Ah yes. You are to change their names, I believe? Take away their names, their past, their humanity, even their gender if need be, rebuild them from ground up — quite a grilling procedure I must admit. We have thought of naming him “Tsukishima,” like a poor lost puppy at the Tsukishima train station, but…” Shiki smirked darkly. “It wouldn’t have the same effect that the name ‘Heiwajima Shizuo’ brings to the client’s ears.”

“Is that why he’s also fully dressed?” her master also pointed out. “Specifically in his older clothes.” The dog named Shizuo was indeed still wearing the bartender clothes that he was known for as a human. “I’m curious as to how you were able to even train him into a dog with his full humanity intact.”

“Well, our training menu is a secret of course, as each artisan tends to guard their secret recipe. But do you want to see the results?” Then Shiki waved his hand as if it were an afterthought. ”We don’t mind a short sample performance. In fact, I think I insist.”

“Oh? And what kind of sample?” Roppi’s master asked dubiously.

“Why it’s rather simple.” Shiki smirked as he looked down the ledge where the glamourous show was still ongoing in the glitzy spotlight. There were flashy numbers displayed at the top that fell and rose as the gambling continued. There were a few cheers and groans, depending on the result. It looked as if the male dog with a vibrating dildo up in her cunt had finished fucking the hell out of the other female dog that was strapped to a breeding table. There was a buzzer as some cheered even more.  Suddenly, dog handlers appeared on stage and yanked on the leashes as the dogs yelped. It looked as if the dog that was topping had lost as he was strapped to the breeding table next while another handler took away the castrated dog that was once on it. The male dog whimpered at first, which turned into a full scream as a large tiger came on stage and mounted him. Roppi had no idea what the humans were betting nor did he really care. Right now his master was giving him the longest petting he had ever had and he didn’t want anything to ruin it.

“Why don’t we have our pets displayed on the main stage? We’d make quite a show, don't you think? Much better than those baser beasts.”

Roppi’s master’s eyes narrowed under his plain white mask.  
  
“My pet isn’t a showdog.”

“Ah no. I can see that. A private pet. I believe he is your first one, hmm? I’ve heard several club members bustle with gossip all day.”

“‘She,’” he corrected the yakuza of Roppi’s proper pronoun. “And yes. I’ve trained many but this one isn’t for sale or show.”

“Everyone’s talking about it. It’s the biggest talk on the floor, wondering what makes that one so _‘special.’”_ Shiki dragged the last word teasingly as he leaned back. “But you and I both know why. He… that is, ‘she’, once was a notorious and prolific man himself. Though many in Shinjuku may not know of him, he was quite the popular one in Ikebukuro. And _'we._..” Shiki gracefully petted Shizuo’s blond hair. “We have the other half of the set. The explosive Guard dog of Ikebukuro.” Shiki gave him a sly smirk. “Won’t you want to silence all these hypocrites here and show what truly makes a ‘dog’ a ‘dog’?”

Roppi’s master remained unamused by such provocation.  
  
“Again, Roppi isn’t a show dog. I have no interest in slamming down gossip or ludicrous judgement. He is mine and for my personal use.”

“They are saying you’ve lost the ‘touch,’ you know.” Shiki swirled his scotch before taking a sip. “Or that you’ve hit a ‘block’. Your artistry lost its once creative and innovative touch.”  
  
“Nonsense.” Roppi’s master scoffed but his pet could feel a twitch of his fingertips as he continued to pet him.

“Besides…” Shiki lowered his glass to the table and folded his hands. He leaned over to whisper, “Don’t you want to see? When the fighting duo meets once more? Not as humans…. but as ‘dogs’?”

Roppi clearly did not understand any of the conversation. Nor why her master seemed so interested in having them ‘meet’. What did this ‘meeting’ mean anyway? They’d just met. Besides, she shouldn’t be understanding any of this anyway. She was a dog… and no more. It was as if the meeting with this Shiki and this dog named Shizuo had suddenly popped a bubble in her ears and she could understand the human language once more. But already the blanket was being laid thickly over her brain to go back to being who she truly was. A dog.

Not caring anymore, Roppi rolled onto her back now and curled up, trying to get some good naps.  
  
“....Perhaps.” She thought she heard her master say. “Just once.”

Yawning, Roppi drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

  
  
“Don’t worry about the numbers,” Roppi’s master was telling her. “You’re a natural. You’ll be fine.”  
  
Roppi whimpered as someone else held her leash. She was being prepared to go on stage next. The shows were pre-booked, but once her master decided to join, the club cleared a slot just for her and this other dog named ‘Heiwajima Shizuo’ immediately. There was a huge buzz, excitement practically sizzled in the air.  
  
Before her dog handler took her to the stage, her master kissed her forehead. Though nervous, that made Roppi giddy with happiness.  
  
In the center of the stage was the breeding table. Roppi was used to it by now as she was strapped on with leather cuffs, holding her limbs tightly down while her ass was lifted into the air. Her heart started to pound hard. She wouldn’t be breeding with normal dogs or wolves this time, but with another dog.

A dog that stirred strange emotions within her.  
  
She could hear the growl and the roar of the other dog as if he was a lion rather than a mere canine. There were two handlers dragging the dog in the bartender suit, the two thick leather leashes tight and taut. When the dog named Shizuo was brought closer to the breeding table where Roppi was securely held down, the dog suddenly let out a feral cry, startling his handlers.  
  
Then Roppi saw the handlers scream as they flew through the air and Shizuo grabbed the leashes by his teeth and twirled them in the air as if they were toys in a sling. The ecstatic crowd cheered as the score board hung above started to flip up numbers astronomically. Roppi had no idea what the bet was about or how they were keeping points.

After his handlers were crushed against the far wall of the dome-like stadium,Shizuo shook his head to loosen up the leashes and let them fall. Already Roppi could feel the intensity of this monster like no other animals before him. And he wasn’t a ‘dog’. This one was truly… a ‘monster’ in every sense of the word.  
  
With a low growl, the ‘monster’ Shizuo started to circle forward to glare at Roppi and growl. It wasn’t just merely displaying dominance. It was more like a predator circling his prey.

Something strange started to stir inside Roppi as she stared at those golden amber eyes.  
  
She… knew those eyes.  
  
And she knew… no, she had _experienced_ this intensity before. This prickling sensation of her skin as danger approached like a wild tornado. The sensation of running from this natural disaster and flirting with death itself….

She knew this.  
  
_He_ knew this.  
  
Roppi couldn’t help but try to shake off this enchantment but the spell was cast. Roppi couldn’t take her eyes off of this terrifying yet alluring monster. She was a domesticated dog but this monster was awakening something that was deeply buried inside her, like an instinct that Roppi didn’t know she had possessed before. And like wildfire, the ember inside her started to burn slowly but steadily, reviving the side of Roppi that no longer desired the safety of her master’s love and comfort but something more carnal and far more deadly.  
  
After they locked eyes for few seconds that felt like eternity for the two, Shizuo seemed to smirk in satisfaction. Roppi glared at him, puzzled, not understanding why this monster felt ‘satisfied’ when the dog that was strapped to a breeding table didn’t return a meek answer to his display of dominance. Most dogs would growl in return and try to establish superiority even further, but no. This dog seemed _pleased_ to see that Roppi did not back down but instead returned a glare just as equally menacing despite being in a compromising position.  
  
After displaying his awesome power, Shizuo circled back around and out of Roppi’s view. She swallowed, a bit nervous, trying to turn her head to see what he was doing even if she knew that it was impossible. Shizuo didn’t seem to care for the loud cheering crowd up in the balconies and turned up his nose at them. Instead he came to Roppi’s backside and started to sniff her asshole like a dog. She was lubed properly by her handlers before with sweet strawberry cream, the edible kind that apparently was Shizuo’s favorite. He licked her entrance mostly to taste the cream.

“Hnnnghhh!!!” Roppi tensed up as she felt a soft tongue lick her there. So it was starting…. She tried to relax but that was asking a lot. She had just _seen_ what this monster could do! This monster could throw two large adults across the stadium with just a twirl of his neck!  She didn’t get a good look at his cock as they were having a mini staring contest but it won’t matter. Whatever his size was, it was his ‘power’ that she would feel even more intimately, she figured.  
  
After few licks, there was a sudden sharp pain as Shizuo bit her inner thigh as a test. She yelped and then hissed, trying to kick at the monster. But Shizuo continued to bit hard, teeth sinking in as Roppi gritted her teeth and shivered, waiting for everything to be over. By the time Shizuo removed his mouth, there were clean rows of teeth marks on the insides of Roppi’s white milky thighs. There was a chortle of laughter in the galley and Roppi glared up at them briefly in annoyance. The numbers were going up each time Shizuo did something and there were plenty of cheers and laughter going around to entertain these elites.

Shizuo then got on top of Izaya’s back, his hands on Izaya’s shoulders as he tried to line up his barely hard cock. He tried to push it in but kept missing, much to everyone’s amusement. There were waves of laughters as Shizuo frowned and looked down as he tried to line up and push. But his cock looked too soft…and the handlers who were to massage him were thrown against the wall. He looked even more frustrated as the entire stadium started laughing at his embarrassment. Even Shiki looked amused from his seat as he looked down on his pet from the far balcony, covered in a thick bulletproof glass. The only person who did not laugh was Roppi’s master. He looked disapprovingly at this whole disgraceful display since Shizuo showing embarrassment was too human-like to be a dog. A dog shouldn’t find this situation to be embarrassing after all.  
  
Angrily, Shizuo growled as he leaned a bit lower to Roppi’s ass and lined himself up properly. He then bit the adjoining muscle between Roppi’s neck and shoulder as he swiftly shoved himself deeply inside her. Startled, she screamed at the sudden pain, her leather straps jerking as she tried to move away. The monster decided to bite even harder, not quite drawing blood but enough for Roppi to yelp and whimper, forcing her to stay still as Shizuo started to thrust and shove the rest of his cock deeper inside her warmth. And warm it must be since the monster’s teeth loosened enough to groan once part of his cock was sheathed inside.  
  
“Nnnngh….” Roppi too moaned softly as the thick cock started to fill her. In fact….Shizuo’s cock _grew_ inside her! It hardened and swelled as the monster was starting to get turned on. That was when Roppi realized...exactly what kind of ‘monster’ this dog was. He kept growing bigger and bigger….almost as big as some of the knottings she’d had with other animals. She swallowed and shuddered, using her experience to try to relax and allow the monstrous cock to fill her to the brim with his thickness.

“Aaah… Aaahnnn…” Roppi couldn’t help but open her mouth to moan and drool as Shizuo continued to shove and thrust until the hilt of that rod was all the way in, and the tip of the monstrous cock brushed against the pit of her gut. She could feel her stomach stretch and the audience could clearly see the visible bump of the tip of Shizuo’s cock rubbing against her.  
  
Once he had inched himself all the way in, Shizuo licked the shell of Roppi’s ear. Roppi shivered at the wet contact, finding that her ears were quite sensitive, which she had not known before… no dogs had licked her like that. And as Shizuo’s arms were wrapping around Roppi’s side for a good grip,....  
  
“Hey, Izaya.”

“....?”  
  
Roppi blinked, her mouth still opened in half moans while she was getting ready to be fucked by this monster, she thought she heard…

  
_“Izaya.”_  
  
Something akin to electricity coursed through her spine as her eyes widened. She shouldn’t be understanding this. She shouldn’t be responding to this. She shouldn’t be even knowing the meaning of that name…!  
  
“Fucking shitty flea, can’t believe I have to do this to save your fucking ass. But I don’t have much time. If you understand, clench your shitty ass twice so I can feel it, you hear?”  
  
Too stunned, Roppi froze completely in her position. No, she can’t...she couldn’t! She couldn’t let her master know that she could understand any…  
  
“If you fucking want to get out of here, say yes or I’m just gonna fuck you like a beast right now and leave your dirty ass in this hellhole. So which is it?!” Shizuo hissed a bit harder as he bit the tip of Roppi’s ear, pretending not to talk.  
  
Roppi yelped at the pain….her head… no ‘ _his’_ head was a swirling mess. He wasn’t… he shouldn’t be ‘Izaya’. He should be ‘Roppi’. But for once, his heart throbbed faster and faster at the idea of hope. And with such an invisible signal, his master won’t figure out his betrayal, would he? This time, he could actually ‘escape’, right? This time, something told him it won’t ‘fail’ like it did with him trying to escape that fire blazing room. With Shizuo… and… Shiki here… That was Shiki wasn’t it? With both of them here, it felt like there was more than a mere chance. This was an opportunity with coordinated plans.  
  
He hesitated for a split second. He knew how impatient Shizuo was and he knew he didn’t have much time to choose. It was as if the monster had forcefully slammed against his barrier and made a crack, just enough to stream down a ray of hope for the man who was once known as Izaya to cling onto. The man who had to hide himself deep inside the dog named Roppi to survive. A man who was barely alive, barely human, and barely sane.

  
Knowing the perils of disobeying his master, Roppi…., no _‘Izaya’_ , swallowed hard and clenched his ass... twice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised... the new chapter. I promise the next chapter won't take a year to post ;_;


	16. Chapter 16

“...Good flea.” Shizuo whispered before licking the ear tip he bit, almost in apology as to what was to come. Then he gripped onto Izaya’s side and pulled out….to shove it inside him with a powerful thrust.    
  
“Hiyaaaahh!!” Izaya yelped as Shizuo slammed deeply inside him, he felt as if the cock had rearranged his organs inside. ‘This...damn...beast…’ He didn’t have to be that rough! If this was a rescue mission, couldn’t he just play along a bit and…

….But no. This monster seemed to have other plans as his grip around Izaya’s sides tightened painfully, enough to leave bruise marks later. Izaya cried out again as Shizuo pulled out only to thrust again, and again, and again. Shizuo started a steady rhythm at first, building it into a staccato and then the frenzied thrusts of a mad dog. 

“Haaah! Aaah!! Aaah!!! Aaaaah!!!!!” Izaya’s screams grew louder and louder, yanking against the bindings as his ass burned with the friction of Shizuo’s gigantic cock as well as the monstrous size that forced his stomach to swell and expand to fit that size’s form. The audience started to cheer as the monster fucked the dog like the beast he was, the breeding table creaking and shaking against the force behind the Guard dog of Ikebukuro. The rough leather bit into Izaya’s wrists and ankles as he was bound down, his entire body shaking as if he was being punched again and again, the slapping sound of skin against skin loud even in the large stadium. There were plenty of naughty giggles and raunchy hooting as well as racy dirty comments from the gallery above as Izaya took a beating with his ass again and again. He gritted his teeth and forced back his tears, trying desperately to hold on. Was it fucking necessary to go this far?!   
  
“Hiyaaaah!!!” Izaya screamed again as the wooden table creaked and finally broke apart under him. His chin fell hard against the floor, bruising him as the beam holding up his ass also broke under him. “Aaah!! Aaahnn!! Aaahhh!! Aaaaah!! Aaaaaah!!!” Izaya started to scream more and more, sounding more human than a dog in heat as the monster pushed away the beams and grabbed his hips to continue his rough breeding. Shizuo bit the other side of Izaya’s neck and sucked, leaving a possessive feral mark like a dog. The crowd continued to cheer as the points were racked up, and now Izaya was practically on Shizuo’s lap, bouncing with his fully hard cock sheathed inside him. His own penis with the diamond ring gleamed with squirts of precum, his cock also swollen hard and ready to burst. Izaya leaned back and cried out as Shizuo bounced him in his lap, using the gravity to his advantage to fuck his ass rough and hard while giving the audience a good view of Izaya’s body as well as his proud ownership diamond ring.    
  
Then as if he was coming to a finale, Shizuo growled and roughly threw Izaya to the floor. He  mounted him again, this time holding him down so Izaya couldn’t get away even without the breeding table, and started to rapidly thrust as if he was possessed by an insatiable hunger.    
  
“Haaah!! Aaahhh!!” Haaaaahh!!!” Aaaaahnnn!!” Izaya’s mind was blanking out as Shizuo continued to slam in again and again. His toes curled as he struggled to push the monster out of him without any avail. He screamed, unable to use the human language to tell him to stop. Instead he arched his back and tried his best to free himself. But Shizuo was much stronger as he used his weight to hold him down and fucked him in a way that looked like it was against Izaya’s will, like two dogs in heat in what looked like a fight for dominance to the audience cheering for them.    
  
Finally there was a victorious groan as they both came simultaneously, Izaya’s ass tightening reflexively at the rough orgasm as he milked Shizuo’s cock dry. The monster too slowed his pace as he made sure that ass sucked in his cock until he couldn’t come anymore, both of them covered in sweat and shivering hard at the intensity of their session.    
  
As if he delivered his promise, Shizuo had surely ridden him like an animal that the audience wanted. Izaya could feel his mind blanking out as that monstrous cock finally pulled out of his ass so he could be given his well deserved rest and peace. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Roppi blinked as he heard a crash. He groaned as he rolled over and…

...he woke up to one of the handlers screaming before crashing against a wall.  
  
W-what was going on?  
  
Roppi’s eyes widened as a man stood in front of the handler and shook him to make sure he was alive but conscious.  The man in the bartender vest. He seemed to be taking care of the security guards in the room.   
  
...wait no. This was a dog wasn’t it? The dog that fucked him?

She blinked again. Wait… him? Wasn’t ….   
  
She was confused. When was she a… ‘he’?    
  
“Get up flea.” The blond monster barked at her. “We gotta get out of here before the others find out.”   
  
Roppi blinked. He looked around to confirm that they were in the dressing room. This…. dog had knocked out all the handlers that were supposed to be guarding the room and dress them to be taken back to their masters. She just woke up from that crazy sex and was a bit disoriented. She blinked and shook her head, trying to remember….

...then it hit her.

….no, it hit ‘him’.    
  
This ‘monster’ had called him ‘Izaya’. And it was as if someone had sledgehammered the eggshell and forced open the wall he had created to protect himself.  Except the part that was Roppi was mingling with the part that was Izaya and they were both  _utterly confused._

  
“Where was it, ugh… That damn Awakusu guy told me one of these lockers had it… What was the damn number again?”    
  
Roppi and Izaya sat there and watched, stunned, as the monster that had been Izaya’s arch nemesis continued to scratch his head in frustration. Eventually, the blond gave up and started to rip into each one of the safes until he finally found it. They winced at the loud crunching noise of the bending steel. Surely that would alert the guards! But no one came into the room yet.   
  
“Ah, here it is. Here, this is yours.” Shizuo tossed something black to Roppi and Izaya’s way.  They stared in confusion as Shizuo ripped open his parcel and started to get dressed into his pants and shirt. 

They stared down at the parcel that Shizuo had tossed them. But dogs couldn’t use their hands to open packages. Izaya was human but….Roppi still controlled his motor skills. 

They tried biting at the edges while holding it down with their paws. But the plastic was pretty tough to chew.    
  
“What the hell are you doing flea?!” Shizuo sighed and bent down, ripping the parcel for them. 

Roppi and Izaya stared at the black pants and black shirt. They weren’t the ones Izaya wore but… they were strikingly similar, bringing back a flood of memories. 

Memories of the neon lights of Ikebukuro and the streets that he used to run around. The alleyways he used to parkour in...the wind and the smell not unlike the ones a wolf would smell while running through their forest home, even though what met his senses were the smell of crime and the rancorous bile of the darkest parts of human hearts that he once loved to poke and tease. It was a scent of home that only someone as twisted as Orihara Izaya would have understood.    
  
Izaya used his fingertips to lightly touch the edge of his shirt, the memories flooding his mind. But Roppi hesitated. Dogs didn’t have fingers. They didn’t brush the edges of the shirt. She should had been sniffing at the weird article of clothing she had never seen before. She shouldn’t have trusted such-.   
  
“God dammit, do I have to dress you too? Now get up and get dressed flea!”  
  
Again they were jerked back away from their thoughts roughly by this man who had forced his way into their hearts. Shizuo looked impatiently at them until he got them to sit on the bench. Shizuo grabbed the pants and shoved their legs through them. 

Izaya’s mind was calm but the half of him that was Roppi was panicking. She shouldn’t be wearing this! Her master will be angry! She will be punished severely! She shouldn’t be…!   
  
“Izaya! Stop dawdling, we don’t have much time before they come back for you. We have to get to the roof within thirty minutes!”    
  
They looked at Shizuo’s frustrated eyes with confusion.    
  
Thirty minutes? Why?   
  
“Ugh…” Shizuo rolled his eyes and grabbed the shirt and pulled it over their head.    
  
“Okay. Done. I get that you were crawling on your legs so maybe I’ll give you that you don’t know how to use your hands well, but why the fuck are you slow? Did they drug you?” Shizuo then sniffed at them as if he could sniff the scent of drugs on them. Which was silly. Why would their master drug them?    
  
“Anyways, let’s go. Come on, get up.” Shizuo seized their arm and helped them up. 

Roppi and Izaya both toppled to the ground.    
  
Roppi still controlled their motor skills.

Roppi couldn’t move. Her master will be angry. She couldn’t walk on just her hind legs. She needed to use all four legs. Her master will be angry. She must use all her l…

“Izaya! Snap out of it!”

Shizuo slammed them against the locker, forcing them to yelp in pain.

“Izaya look at me dammit. Look at me!” Shizuo growled as he glared into their bewildered eyes.    
  
“You’re not a dog. I don’t know what kind of hypnotic shit they gave you, but you’re NOT a DOG. Got it? Now talk!”

Their eyes widened. Somehow, even though Shizuo didn’t completely understand...and in fact was probably misunderstanding a lot, the monster at least instinctively knew that Izaya was being too quiet. Usually Izaya was a nonstop chatterbox. 

But Roppi still held control of their motor skills. Roppi refused to speak. She could bark. She could bite. But she couldn’t…   
  
“Dammit, Izaya, TALK! Call me shit! Say anything! What’s your name?!” Shizuo shouted fiercely as their eyes locked. 

“....ah…” They tried to open their mouth to speak.

But Roppi had the control of their motor skills. Izaya did not. Roppi refused to. 

“C’mon. Say it. What’s your name? Say it!”   
  
My name is Hachimenroppi. I’m my master’s dog. I can not talk because I am a dog.    
  
“C’mon! Say it! Your name is Orihara Izaya! Say it!”

My name is Roppi. I’m my master’s dog. I can not talk because I am-.

“Orihara Izaya. You’re a goddamn good for nothing shittyass jerk who finds dirt on others for a fucking living but goddamn it, I fucking came here to get you out and I will get you out whether you like it or not! That Awakusu guy said they need you back and shit, the fucking town feels weird without you. To hell if I will go through the shit I had to go through to do what I had to get you out like today since I didn’t sign up for this but I’m NOT bringing back a fucking vegetable, got it?! I’m taking with me an asshole flea named Orihara Izaya so you better fucking say your name or I’m leaving your ass behind!”

And again when Shizuo said he would leave, something snapped inside. 

“I...I….” 

Shizuo patiently waited as the raven stuttered. 

“I’m… Ori….hara. I-Iz...ya.”

“Good.” Shizuo let out a huff as he let go of Izaya’s shirt. Izaya fell down to the floor, panting hard as if he had done something much more strenuous than speak his name. In fact, he had. He had somehow ripped his half of their combined persona from the curse of Hachimenroppi. The curse was still there, but the spell wasn’t as strong. Izaya could see clearly again and though his fingers were shaking, he somehow regained some control of his mobility.

But Hachimenroppi wasn’t too far behind. She was still screaming inside him, screaming at him to let her free. He tried to cage her but she was still on the surface, ready to take over his body at any given moment. She was like an undying ghost, a screaming haunting spirit, screeching like a raging banshee and he could still hear her screech echo inside him as he tried to tune her out.

“W-what...now?” Izaya forced himself to say more words. He needed to tune her out. He needed to…   
  
“That redhead from Awakusu-kai, the one with the scar over his eye? He said we needed to be at the roof by midnight tonight. Shit, if we don’t make it there, they might leave without us.” Shizuo growled as he looked outside the door. 

Shizuo had no idea what kind of impossible feat he had already accomplished. He was already acting as if it was normal to have Izaya back at his side. 

But for Izaya, this was a miracle. 

“Can’t….run,” Izaya tried again, crawling up near the door. 

Hachimenroppi still had claims to his legs. He hadn't stood in so long, he couldn’t seem to do it. He was sure he still had the muscles. Surely it was all psychological, however he couldn’t just overcome the curse so easily. 

“Yeah, I figured.” Shizuo shrugged it off. “We’ll be sneaking so, stay close by me.”

Strangely, Izaya felt comfort by holding onto the back of Shizuo’s black vest. It was something Orihara Izaya was familiar with, even if holding onto Shizuo’s clothing was as unfamiliar as it could be. They turned around the corner as Shizuo watched back and forth. I zaya followed, stumbling and leaning heavily against the wall. Izaya forced himself to half stand up and rip the control away from the screaming harpy inside him.  Shizuo wasn’t carrying him and Izaya was alright with that.The blond was talking to him like a human, letting him walk like a human. It made Izaya feel more and more like a human, as if he was learning how to be human all over again. 

Shizuo motioned Izaya to stop and waited as they heard footsteps. Izaya leaned against the wall and tried to hold his breath. His heart was pounding rapidly. He could still hear the haunting banshee’s scream in his ears, crying at him to let her out. The walls were white, the ceilings unfamiliar. 

Unfamiliar ceilings like the ones that grew familiar, like his master’s bedroom. 

His master’s bedroom. There was a desk there. But his master preferred to sit on the bed with his laptop and newspapers. She loved to lay next to him and curl up, longing for a pet or a glance of attention. The sheets were pure white, the cushions soft. Her master would raise his hand when he wanted her to…

“Stay focused Izaya! Pull yourself together!”

Izaya blinked as Shizuo lightly slapped him across his cheeks. It stung but it did the job. His mind had somehow transported inwardly into the enchantment of the siren screaming to be released. ‘Pull yourself together’ indeed, Izaya chuckled to himself. Right now his mind and personalities were splitting if he didn’t stay focused. 

“Okay, the coast is clear, let’s go.” Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s wrist and pulled him along. Again Izaya tried to focus on Shizuo’s back. He wasn’t used to seeing the blond’s back while being chased. But he remembered Shizuo’s blond hair and that familiar bartender suit. It was like a visual landmark for Izaya to come back to whenever his mind kept slipping and drifting away. Already he could hear her screaming and cursing in his head. He was seeing double visions, the reality of this hallway and strangely, his home. No, ‘her’ home. Her master’s room with the small kitchen she had set fire to, the living room and the bath and the bedroom. With the bunny maids and the large video camera they shouldered. The food bowl…. the breeding table.

Izaya blinked again. He had to snap out of this. His mind was lucid. It was as if he was uncomfortable and wanted to slip into something familiar. And unfortunately, what was ‘most’ familiar to him right now was that haunting dreadful suite that he had been forced to live in for god knew how long?!

“S...Shizu...chan?” Izaya asked.

“Yeah?” Shizuo turned around to look at Izaya while he waited for another footstep across the hallway to die down. “What is it?”

Izaya stared at the unfamiliar yet familiar face, trying to focus. He was more surprised it worked. That he remembered Shizuo’s petname. That Shizuo actually responded back. It was like a misty dream that he thought he remembered but finally coming into reality. 

“So you.... are Shizu-chan?”

“That’s the dumbest question I’ve ever heard you ask, flea,” Shizuo grumbled disgruntledly. “And it’s Shizuo,” he corrected. 

Izaya couldn’t help but let out a soft ‘heh’, and laugh to himself. So this was reality, not a dream. Shizuo was really here. He even answered to the name ‘Shizu-chan.’ The man named Orihara Izaya did indeed exist. And ’ _he_ ’ existed. He wasn’t some figment of imagination that Roppi had created and locked away. It was as if the fake personality he had created to preserve himself had taken over for so long, Izaya couldn’t tell which reality was the real truth.    
  
By having Heiwajima Shizuo confirm himself, it was confirming that Orihara Izaya was also real. Somehow it was very important to Izaya.    
  
“No time for games right now, Izaya.” Shizuo shook his head, again not realizing what kind of tremendous event had occurred within Izaya just now.  Izaya struggled to stay focused and followed, leaning heavily against the wall as Shizuo turned another corner to go up the stairs when he stopped.    
  
Izaya looked over, wondering why Shizuo had done so. Then he let out a small gasp as his heart stopped frozen on the spot.    
  
The man quietly walked forward, his black dress shoes making a sharp clack against the marble stone floors. His suit was pure white just like the simple pure mask on his face. His voice was like that of a god’s, rich, strong baritone, commanding yet gentle. 

“Thank you for taking care of my pet so far but I would like to have her back please.” He said, his white leather gloved hand outstretched. 

“Come, Roppi. Come back to your master.”

Roppi’s heart throbbed inside her chest. She wanted to run back towards him. 

But Izaya hesitated. His legs didn’t immediately leap forward. But his eyes were glued to that mask.  
  
“Come, Roppi,” he commanded again more firmly.    
  
“He isn’t Roppi. His name is Izaya,” Shizuo sneered as he stepped in between them. Izaya’s breath stuttered as his view was blocked and the spell was cut off. He shivered as he leaned against Shizuo. That was so close. He had… almost ran over to…

“Nonsense. You have the wrong person. That is my pet Hachimenroppi. I would like you to return her to me please.” 

“Oh yeah? If you’re so sure, then come and get it!” Shizuo grabbed Izaya and purposefully walked forward. The man was blocking their way to the stairs to the roof top. Shizuo knew he had no choice but to fight if he must. 

“I don’t like violence, so get out of my way!” Shizuo shouted once, in rage. With that final battle cry, he grabbed the hand railing and ripped it from the walls with his bare hands.

Roppi would have been screaming in shock. But as Izaya, he wasn’t all that surprised. Instead, his concern was what was in front of them. 

Because their master did not budge at all from his spot, not particularly concerned of his own particular danger or surprised by the display of Shizuo’s supernatural power. It was Shizuo’s turn to be a bit surprised but the blond furrowed his eyebrows and swung the railing toward Roppi’s master, with parts of the concrete wall attached. 

There was a loud crash and dust flew in the air as the debt collector threw the railing near the man, not wanting to hurt him but scare him. Once the dust settled, Shizuo was shocked to notice that the man had not stepped away from his spot but was _holding onto the other end of the railing._

“What the hell?!” Shizuo tried to throw it back to swing again but the master’s grip was firm and the railing did not budge. Growling, Shizuo gave up on the railing and rushed forward to punch him. The man used his gloved hands to grab Shizuo’s punches to their surprise just as Simon from Russia Sushi had done many times before. 

“N-no fucking way… who are you?!” Shizuo was shocked as he hurriedly stepped back. This was no ordinary human. Perhaps a robot? But Shizuo didn’t have much time to lose. They needed to get to the roof now!

“You give me no choice. And I hate using violence.” He growled as he crushed the wall next to him. 

All along Izaya had stared, stunned silent. He was still frozen in the same exact spot, watching all of this unfold as if it was a movie being played somewhere distant and far away from his reality. All he saw was his master, beckoning him to come back to him. His master telling ‘them’ to come back to him. 

His master, calling for _her_ to come back to him. 

She almost stepped forward until Shizuo’s feral cry snapped Roppi’s mind and Izaya’s mind took over once more, the blond monster’s voice being his ‘keystone’ that he could cling onto whenever his mind continued to slip over to the other side. 

Shizuo had thrown boulders and chunks of the wall at the man and then threw his punch at the same time while using the rocks to cover the master’s vision. The master had easily brushed away the rocks as if they are mere pebbles just like how Shizuo would have done, but he did not realize the blond’s aim wasn’t to land a punch at him.  He didn’t realize what Shizuo had intended until it was too late. 

The walls crumbled, making the ceilings above also start to fall apart. Shizuo’s stomping had also loosened the floor under them. Suddenly the building started to shake and Shizuo grabbed Izaya and stepped back just in time as the area surrounding the master started to shudder and everything began to crash down. Although his mind was preoccupied, Izaya still couldn’t look away from their master even as the ground under them shook and he saw their master fall to the floor below them. 

“Now’s our chance, Izaya, we gotta run…” Shizuo was in mid-shout when he too saw what Izaya was seeing.

From the crater Shizuo had created, they could see down below the master in white suit stand up from the ruins around him as if he was unhurt by the fall. It was surreal, the motion graceful as the man in the mask stood up to stare back up at them, clearly looking straight up at his ‘pet’. 

The mask must have taken a hit from one of the falling rocks because there was a crack near the top. The crack grew larger and larger, threatening to break apart any second!  

She mustn’t look at that face. Roppi knew she mustn’t look at that face! Her master would scold her. Her master would lock her in that closet and torture her as punishment. She must look away for she must not dare to look under that mask like Psyche had done to Eros, for the punishment would be sent from the heavens as it was forbidden by the gods!

But Izaya was unable to look away, too stunned by what was happening. His lips trembled as he stared, unable to breathe as his master caught him in a trance.  Finally snapping as the tremor continued, the mask shattered apart. 

Hachimenroppi screamed a harpy’s piercing scream as if the curse shattered along with it. 

“No, it can’t be…” Shizuo whispered, he himself also too shocked.

Because he knew that face.

They _both_ knew that face. 

Shizuo and Izaya stared at the face of the man they had known for a long time. 

“....!!” Izaya gasped as he was about to cry out the name of his master before the entire building started to shake from the foundation as if an earthquake had hit, threatening to bury them all alive any second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: We're finally at the climax! Next chapter, the master's name will be revealed! (i promise it'll be posted within less than a month!) Also the next chapter should be the last chapter as well. I'll miss writing this fanfic ahaha... sobs.


	17. Chapter 17

  


“Senpai?!!!” Shizuo was the first to blurt it out in shock when he recognized the face. They both stared down in disbelief and utter shock followed by confusion.

“It can’t be you…” Shizuo voiced the exact same horror at the revelation as Izaya who stood behind him. “But at the same time… it makes sense how you were able to block me.” Shizuo’s eyes narrowed.

And it also explained a lot of everything. How he had the funds and the money to perform what he did all the way down to why he had chosen Orihara Izaya of all people.

Just then, someone jumped down from crack above them. He had flaming red hair and sunglasses and held a cane which he leaned on his shoulders.  
  
“I’ll take it from here. You must hurry, Shiki-no-danna is rather an impatient person.” Akabayashi smiled as he looked back at the stunned duo.

Shizuo seemed to hesitate, knowing that not many people could actually fight one-on-one against Izaya’s ‘master’ and their ‘senpai’. He tsked and grabbed Izaya in obedience, hoisting him on his shoulder.

“He’s not going to be an easy opponent. Be careful,” Shizuo warned as he turned around to get to the roof. Akabayashi merely nodded.  
  
“If ‘you’ of all people warn me that, then I’d best be careful, huh?” Akabayashi chuckled without a hint of nervousness, his eyes never leaving the maskless face of the man who jumped up to the same platform as them. A normal human wouldn’t have been able to do that.

But their senpai wasn’t ‘normal.’ He was the man who was able to stop Shizuo in his berserk frenzy back in their school days, and the only man who was fast enough to catch Izaya in a parkour race, a feat even Shizuo could not perform even to this day.

“!!!!” Izaya opened his mouth to gasp, scream, but he remained voiceless, his tongue still tied. He was still in shell-shock, his mind still numb. It was like a war zone, both in his mind and around him as the building still continued to shake. When Shizuo finally jumped up to the roof, Izaya’s eyes were locked onto his master’s unwavering gaze. It was as if everything else melted away, and only Izaya and his master mattered. Izaya could still remember just few years ago when they were all in high school together. Back when senpai was able to stop Shizuo’s mid-punch with just one hand just like Simon from Russia Sushi could. The only other man along with Shizuo who was able to completely destroy Izaya’s careful plans even back then. The one man other than Shizuo who realized Izaya’s tricks and blackmails. While Shizuo would walk into the trap Izaya had set fully aware that it was a trap, this senpai cunningly avoided it altogether to strike at Izaya at a later time. Unlike Shizuo who was more brawn than brain, this man had both, the best of Shizuo’s strength along with the best of Izaya’s speed and intelligence. Memories flooded Izaya’s brain, flashes of images of their time together in Raijin Academy like a polaroid camera tossing the films into Izaya’s head.

Was he disappointed? It was as if he had expected this and yet he seemed to be waiting. Waiting for Izaya to still somehow break free from the grip of this monster and come back to him. His master did not even bother to face his new opponent, his calm eyes devoid of emotion. He clearly did not consider Akabayashi a threat, nor Shizuo. His gaze clearly spoke volumes of his confidence not only of his own fighting skills but also that Roppi was still within his reach. It was as if he was just waiting for Roppi to come back to him any second now.

It was a trust that a commanding master had over his loyal dog.

As Shizuo grabbed hold of the broken ledge of the ceiling and swung up, Izaya realized that he was going farther and farther away. It was out of his control. Even if his mind and heart could not come to an agreement on whether he wanted to stay or run, Izaya could not rip his gaze away from the face of the man who had taken care of him for what felt like his entire life time.

“No...wait,” he mumbled. “Wait!” Izaya started to shout in panic. Already Shizuo was running toward the helicopter that had started up its engine. Izaya turned to face forward and noticed that Shiki was at the doorway waiting.  
  
“Wait, I said! WAIT!” Izaya pushed and tugged at Shizuo’s hair. Then he turned back to face his master, his form already disappearing away.  
  
“Wait! Senpai! SENPAI!” Izaya screamed as he felt his ‘link’ in his mind and heart severing. Finally, the calm gaze from his master was abruptly cut off as Shizuo ran farther away from the hole.  
  
“SHISHIZAKI-SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” His heart burst finally after his lungs were squeezed so tight, his scream erupting like a volcano as his entire body shook. His hand reached out for his master, unable to understand why and yet the yearning was more painful than anything he had ever experienced. It was as if someone had ripped his hand away from his parents, and his childlike innocent soul was experiencing the hollow abandonment and the wretched emptiness for the first time.  He cried like a child being torn away from his mother while Shizuo ignored him and climbed onto the helicopter.

Izaya was completely confused and disoriented as he curled up in his seat and cried. He thought he felt a hand trying to soothe his head but it wasn’t the hand of his master’s. It wasn’t the gentle gloved hand that always told him that everything would be alright.

It took awhile for Izaya’s mind to finally awaken from deep sorrow and focus his surroundings. He had stopped crying somewhere along the way and he was blankly staring out the window. Someone had given him a warm blanket and somehow Izaya vaguely remembered the helicopter tipping to the side when Akabayashi jumped to climb on with the cane latched onto the steps.  
  
“How are you feeling, Orihara-san? Are you with us?”

Izaya quietly turned to face the voice speaking to him. Across from him sat Shiki also in a white suit. But it wasn’t the white glamorous tuxedo his master wore, but a simple business suit. His face wasn’t gentle like that of his master, this man bore a small scar above his brow that was a medal to his past experiences as yakuza.  
  
Izaya nodded slowly like an empty shell of a doll.

“Glad you’re back with us, then,” Shiki replied politely. Shizuo, who was sitting next to Izaya, scoffed and rolled his eyes as he looked out the window away from Izaya’s direction.

Izaya did not reply as he gazed out at the window at the sky he hadn’t seen in a long time.

It was a crescent moon that night and the stars were visible in the night sky. It was a sight he hadn’t seen in what felt like a lifetime. As an informant, he had been familiar with the night sky once. He closed his eyes as the celestial lights cleansed him, welcoming him back to the night.

 

* * *

 

**CONCLUSION**

* * *

 

Orihara Izaya returned to his home in Shinjuku to find out that he had been gone a few months over two years.  The fact that his mind was disoriented was an understatement.  His secretary, Namie, was such a capable woman that she was able to protect his assets from being liquidated. Orihara did not return to his work immediately but instead sought out for the best therapist in Japan to repair his once-brilliant mind. The psychiatrists diagnosed him with all sorts of mental illnesses, from dissociative identity disorder all the way down to partial schizophrenia with possible hallucinations, possible lingering Stockholm syndrome, and even base mental disorders such as depression and insanity. The list was rather long and complicated, considering that there were complications with his previous possibly psychopathological conditions such as megalomania and narcissism accompanied by a god complex. He needed not just a few but a whole panel of doctors who all tried to work together to help him, but in the end, it was clear to everyone: Orihara Izaya would never truly return to who he was.

Shiki had convinced his boss that they needed the informant back, which was why Dougen Awakusu had even granted the permission for the rescue mission. One of their rival yakuza, the Asuki group, was gaining the upper hand and without the sharp witted Orihara, Awakusu-kai was slowly losing the turf over the years. Even though Shiki knew that Izaya tended to deal with both their groups, he thought he would be able to use the informant anyway. Orihara Izaya enjoyed a certain balance and had made sure that he wouldn’t tip it to continue to watch the fire burn. Now that the Asuki group was gaining more control, Shiki definitely needed a troublesome meddler like Izaya back in his game. They had not only gambled their own funds but also managed to convince the formidable Heiwajima Shizuo to cooperate with them to free this freelance informant. Izaya technically wasn’t part of their group and Awakusu-kai had no obligation to free him, but the yakuza have decided that it was better during the days when the informant roamed around the city.

Unfortunately for Awakusu-kai, they now realized that their investment wasn’t as profitable as they had hoped, since Orihara Izaya’s mind had been broken for too long, and even when partially repaired he wouldn’t be the whole man that he once was.  So, like a dropped project, the Awakusu-kai left Orihara to his own devices, occasionally checking up on him in case he returned to his previous profession as a freelance informant.  
  
Heiwajima Shizuo did not particularly want to save his arch nemesis, Orihara Izaya, but once he had found out that his former classmate was kidnapped and was being abused, it didn’t sit well with him. Shizuo was a man of morals and he adhered to his strict value system. Even though he may not have liked Izaya, he wouldn’t leave him dying in the streets if one of the vending machines he threw actually hit the informant. And likewise, when he heard about Izaya’s situation, he reluctantly agreed to help even though he had no idea exactly how brutally Izaya was treated. Even the Awakusu-kai had no information on what was happening to Izaya while he was locked up, just that he was taken by a renowned cult member from a club with the worst taste in hobbies as they loved to turn their captured victims into animalistic play-things. Shizuo, of course, had no idea that what he had seen was only a small portion of what had happened to Orihara Izaya for the past two years and more.

Shiki had asked Akabayashi to post on the Dollars forum to see if anyone knew about the information on Izaya’s kidnapping, once the police gave up their search. Within a few seconds, someone by the name of Tsukumoya Shinichi had contacted them, providing the information on the time and location of the club meet-ups, as well as a possible list of those who could have kidnapped Orihara Izaya. It seemed that even the formidable, possibly all-knowing author of the streets of Ikebukuro did not quite know all the details. Unknown to the Awakusu-kai, Tsukumoya had the power to know instantly everything and anything that was connected to the internet. However, since the surveillance cameras on Izaya weren’t connected to anything on the grid, he had no way of knowing the information. Hachimenroppi’s former master, Shishizaki Hajime, had been careful so his footage wouldn’t be leaked, making sure that the network circuit was closed off.

Even though the psychiatrists and therapist released him after almost a year, they told him that he wasn’t being released with full recovery, just that he had reached his ‘maximum’ recovery and that there was nothing more they could do for him.

Orihara Izaya stepped out from the building of his last therapist after he had gotten his release papers. He looked up at the tall buildings and bright sky of Ikebukuro. It was still surreal to be standing here in this crowded city, being one of many bustling people walking to and fro from the streets. The smell of corrupt pollution in the air was crisp in his nose, a sharp contrast to the filtered air in that closed off suit he lived in for more than two years.

He no longer people-watched as he used to. His eyes saw beyond them now.

Almost in a daze, with a small mysterious smile on his lips, the former informant folded his release papers and tucked them away in his pocket. He was finally free of all the medical treatment that he needed to receive. From now on, whatever choice he made, should be of his own free will, not due to some lingering hypnosis or untreated mental disorder. He wanted to be sure of that before he decided to do what was next.

With his new objective in motion, with a blue sunny sky above him, Orihara Izaya stepped forward.

 

* * *

 

 

The door opened as a hesitant secretary walked inside her boss’ study. She obviously looked uneased by the news she was to tell her employer.

“There’s an unscheduled guest who insists on seeing you,” she began, unsure why she had tried to relay the message. But the client was so persistent, she couldn’t continue to refuse him. “He says his name is Orihara Izaya and that you should know him?” She wasn’t quite sure how to handle the situation.

Her employer had been quietly writing a document, not bothering to look up the entire time. He let her wait by the door until he was done with his paperwork first, which took a minute or two. As if this wasn’t anything new, she quietly and patiently waited for his answer in silence.

“Alright, send him in,” he finally said as he set aside his paperwork and leaned back.  His secretary bowed as she left, allowing the client to come in.

The client closed the door behind him and looked around his new setting. The room was large and spacious with the coffee table in the front with quite luxurious couches surrounding it. Beyond that was the large desk where the president of the company sat, his wall a glass just like Orihara Izaya’s suite. Beyond the wall of glass was a gorgeous view of the city within the skyscraper building and this room happened to sit on one of the top floors.

Orihara Izaya would have normally said, ‘Quite a view!’ and started with lavishing compliments. If it was Orihara Izaya, he would have also walked over with a friendly smile but with a hint of mischievous quirk, his eyes trained on the subject matter as he started analyzing him.

However, the man simply walked toward the closest couch...and took off his fur black coat. He placed it on top of the furniture as he casually stepped forward. Then he grabbed the lower edge of his shirt and pulled if off of his upper torso, lightly tossing it. As he took another step, he fingered his belt as the clank of the metal was loud in the silent room. It fell to the floor with a clatter and soon the pants followed as did the rest of the undergarments.

As the client stepped out of his clothing, the head of the company said nothing, quietly and calmly watching him strip with an emotionless expression equivalent to a simple mask. He said nothing as the client got on all fours and walked over with all of his limbs like that of a dog. The client wore nothing save for a diamond ring that was still pierced his cock which he seem to wear proudly. They communicated silently with only their eyes locked onto each other, both calm, confident and content.

The client finally reached the president of the company and placed his chin on the man’s lap and his hands on the edges of the chair as if they were paws. As if he was begging for a pat on the head.

However, the man on the chair did not reach for him. When the man did not respond, the client stood on his knees and reached forward to lick at the gloved hand and rub his face against it, asking to be petted.

The man finally formed a faint smile with his lips as he leaned down toward the adult acting so childishly. He placed a finger on the client’s chin and pulled him forward. His client greedily propelled himself forward to sneak a lick along the man’s cheek.

The man couldn’t help but chuckle, his lips parting as if he was about to say, ‘Down, girl.’ But the words were never spoken. Instead he smiled mysteriously as the man continued to lick his fingers, half lewdly and half playfully, those rusty ruby eyes gazing up at him with adoration.

After a silent searching gaze, the man asked, “Who are you?”

The dog answered back, “Your loyal friend.”

“Are you?” The man asked, his gloved fingers wrapping around the dog’s chin and pulling him up steadily. The dog was forced to stand a bit before the master pushed him to the surface of his desk. There was a clatter as the pens rolled and fell along with several important looking papers. But neither he nor ‘her’ looked away from their locked gaze.

“I am whoever you want me to be,...’ _master_ ,’” she purred as she returned her gaze beneath her eyelashes with neverending love and adoration.

“Oh? And who do you think it is that I want you to be?” Her master played along, questioning her deeper as he placed both his hands on her sides, trapping her there.

“My master wishes for a dog that is not a dog. A man that is not a man.” She answered, her eyes never wavering. “A dog more intelligent than any man, and a man who is more loyal than any dog.” She reached up to cup the face of her master. “I understand now...why you chose me. And why you didn’t decorate me the way you’ve done others. I’m your blank slate because I’m already the perfect one you’ve chosen. I just needed….a gentle push toward your direction. Your ideals.”

It had taken a year to understand him but Izaya had realized something. The master never said he couldn’t speak or that he had to behave like a dog. Despite all the restraints and training, it was just there to tame him. But Izaya, being such a stubborn and proud man, he had to be broken first. And once broken, it was Izaya himself who created a personality to cope with being unable to ‘be’ himself, an alter personality called Roppi, a personality that would ultimately be loyal to the master, a personality that was more dog than human. Though Izaya himself had no idea if this was all within the master’s original plan, surely it was within the master’s probability.

She tried to lift herself up so she may kiss him but she gasped when she felt a squeeze between her legs. She looked down and noticed those gloved fingers firmly groping her aroused cock. She shuddered as a thumb rolled over the ring, making the diamond stud dip slightly into her urethra.

“Cocky… and arrogant,” her master whispered into her ears with his sweet seductive voice. “But also cunning and intelligent, with a brilliant mind lurking behind that devilish smile. I always did have my eyes on you even back then, you know.”

“Nnngh….” She shivered as the hard cut diamond slid into his urethra with a steady push. “Master…” she gasped, pleading with her tongue hanging out, seeking that kiss, yearning it.

“Do you want me that badly?”

She nodded her head, her body trembling as she looked down, watching those sweet gloved fingers toy with the gem and her erect cock, dripping with precum.

“What’s your name?”

“Whatever you desire, master….” She flinched as the leather gloved finger slid down her length, stretching her foreskin.

“Hachimenroppi...and Orihara Izaya… both of them….are within me.” She touched her chest with her hand, where her heart continued to beat and flutter.

Still trembling, they looked back into each other’s eyes. Her master leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the lips, only a peck but enough to send an electrifying sensation down her spine.  
  
“Mas…. mmnggh….” Before she could continue, her master pushed her down and deepened the kiss, this time with more hunger and passion. She swooned, and Izaya within her shuddered too, spreading their legs open to wrap around their master’s waist. Their tongue sought each other, dancing, fucking, and communicating. The gloved hands squeezed their waist, both Izaya and Roppi shuddering with contact. As their master’s hand brushed against their ribcage, they whimpered, crying out as their master’s fingers started teasing their nipples, pinching them both almost roughly.  
  
“Still sensitive here… I did want to pierce them one day.” They heard their master’s voice softly speak but they were too focused on the sensation of being touched, everything felt like a dream. Sure Izaya and Roppi had had sex before, but this. This was more than just animalistic lust for mundane release. No, this was like a promised honeymoon between two lovers, after their long awaited wedding had been postponed for too long. And yet it was also like a prey charmed by its predator walking straight into the mouth of the snake gladly and willingly, wanting to be devoured knowing that there was no other bliss than to be deep inside its belly.

“M-master…. Aaahnnn…! Haaah…!”  Izaya and Roppi both arched their backs and shuddered as their master’s lips started to suck on his throat, lingering over their jugular notch and making sure there was a small mark on his left clavicle bone. It hurt just enough for their toes to curl in the air and their fingers to tighten around the edge of the desk they were holding onto below.

“Nnngh…. Nnn….” Their master’s tongue and lips were exploring their body for the first time in the way that Roppi and Izaya had both begged and wanted for years. They trembled with each sucking and licking as if their god was molding them, creating them into ‘his’ likeness, like how God had once created Adam.

“You’re… beautiful… you know that?” their master whispered between his suckings, sending yet another jolt of shivers down their spine. They mewed for more even as their master pinched and twisted one of their nipples so hard they yelped. They cried out in ecstasy when their master bit their other neglected nipple and tugged it between his teeth, stretching it. The pain only made their cock even harder, dripping even more with precum despite the diamond rock embedded inside.  
  
“Am I allowed to devour you?” the master came back up to whisper into their ear as the gloved finger lightly toyed with the hole between their legs. Izaya and Roppi could both hear the drawer being opened.

“Master… please do as you wish…My body’s been yours from the beginning.” Even if the master wanted to roast him alive in a raw firepit or fuck him with a barbed crowbar, they wouldn’t care. In fact, Izaya and Roppi both knew that they would spread their legs and welcome whatever the master wished to do with them.

“Mmm…. too bad I don’t have my piercing tools with me then, I’d like to pierce you now. However…” There was a sound of a bottle being popped open and the sweet scent of lube flooded the air. Izaya and Roppi both closed their eyes and mewed contently as the gloved middle finger covered in warm lube was inserted inside him deeply.

“Mmmm…. Master…” they gasped and drooled in unison as the second finger was inserted, exploring his deepest parts. The fingers stretched the once overly abused hole that was able to take a dog knot and dildo three times a normal human cock’s size.

“You’ve shrunk…” their master noted. “Didn’t play with yourself?”

“My body… haaah… isn’t mine to be played with….” they answered, shuddering once more as their master found their prostate and started to rub there in a circular motion.

“Did you wish to be...rewarded?” A sudden jab to their prostate punctuated their master’s question. They yelped at the sharp stab, their cock almost bursting with cum from that one thrust alone.

“No, master. We just… thought it would be presumptuous of us to act… without your consent.” They panted softly as their cock bobbed up and down, needing the constant feed of pleasure. Their throat felt dry, thirsty for more.

“We?”  their master noted. They were rewarded with a slow smile from their master’s lips, shadowed due to the backlight from the bright window outside.

“I admit I’m rather proud of you for that. Although, I wouldn’t want to discourage that creative and brilliant mind of yours.” The slow circular motion was back against their prostate and Izaya and Roppi both moaned again in unison. It was blissfully sweet to feel those two gloved fingers slowly and meticulously massaging their neglected prostate. The prostate that was at one point continuously pounded with a dog’s cock or a dildo and needed that constant attention. A whole year without such touch was a torture worse than the blueball torture he endured but Izaya had managed. Despite Roppi screaming in his mind that she needed it, Izaya had endured not touching himself in any way.

“Never… master. Izaya… nnngh… promises….that he’ll keep his mind intact...aaahhn…!” Izaya gasped as there was a thrust into his prostate. And again, and again… as now the master started to push his fingers in and out of him, finger fucking him slowly and steadily.

“And… what does Roppi promise?”

“S...she...aaahnn!” Roppi stuttered as one particular thrust sent sweet, sweet pain and pleasure straight inside her deeply. “She promises to be loyal….to her m-master...aaannngh….. Nnnngh….and never….betray hi-him a-agai...aaahnnn!” Roppi drooled as her toes curled tightly in the air, her knuckles almost turning white as she held onto the desk. Those fingers were so fucking amazing and sweet, even better than any pleasure she had felt before in all her life.

“Oh? Not bad...perhaps you’re worth taking back after all…” a third finger was inserted inside them and then the pinky...then the thumb and the master started to stretch their insides almost like a dog’s knot, slowly opening up their asshole like a blooming flower.

“Aaah!! Aaaahn!!!! Y-yes! Aaahn!!! M-Master p-please!!! Aaaahn!!!!” Izaya and Roppi started to scream from the pain but also needing it. Wanting it. Desperately begging for that stimulation.

“You’re such a dirty, needy dog.” Their master licked his lips as his entire fist started to enter inside the screaming man writhing under him on top of his desk.

“Haaaaaaaaah!!!!!!” They started to cry as tears welled up, panting harshly as they endured their asshole being stretched beyond its limit. As a fist entered slowly, Izaya and Roppi gritted their teeth, feeling each knuckle and shape of the fingers with their inner muscles.

Just as slowly as it entered, the fist thrust in and out a few times, earning a few yelps and whimpers but Izaya and Roppi endured, if not begged for more. Then the master slowly opened his hand, earning him yet another scream of pain and pleasure.

This time, before he could open up his hand entirely, he closed it and pulled out. Although Izaya and Roppi felt a bit dissatisfied, they did feel a bit relieved.

“I don’t think you’re ready just yet…” they heard their master whisper between their rough pants. It was as if they had reached an orgasm with just pain alone.

Izaya and Roppi barely got their rest before their master flipped them over on their stomach. With their abused asshole bared open before their master, they could hear the clinking sound of the belt buckles and the zipper being drawn down.

Their heart started to pound so loud, they could hear the blood rush into their ears. Was he truly...going to…?

“M….master?” Izaya and Roppi half turned their head, their eyes hopeful and yet worried that they were wrong to hope for such a beautiful wish to come true.

“Hmm? Did you not want it?” There was a deep baritone chuckle from their master and Izaya and Roppi immediately shook their head vigorously.

“N-no! Just... we didn’t think…” They decided not to finish that sentence, afraid to voice it in case it formed into a tangible reality.

The gloved hands stretched their abused ass muscles wide open. They could almost feel the air enter inside them.

“Did not think...what?”

“We just... “ Izaya and Roppi bit their lips before they replied quietly, “thought...we weren’t worthy…”

“Well…” The master leaned forward to bite the tip of their ear. “Since you’ve come back, I’ll forgive you just this once.”

With that, the master swiftly entered inside them without further foreplay, sinking his thick cock deeply inside.

“Hyaaaaaaaaah!!!” Izaya and Roppi drooled profusely onto the desktop as the cock drove so deep inside them that the tip slammed against the pit of their stomach. They felt so full and so satisfied as their master adjusted his cock inside them, nestling there as the warm inner muscles wrapped around that cock greedily.  Izaya and Roppi had been dreaming about this for more than three years now, desperately wanting it for days and nights. They couldn’t help as the tears welled up in their eyes and rolled down their cheeks hotly.

“Mmmm… Master…. Haaah… please…. Please fuck us,” Izaya and Roppi begged as they squeezed down tightly on that cock, wishing their ass would be shaped in that size and that size alone. They wanted their master to drive into them so deep and hard that they would puke with his cum. They wanted that cock to fuck them again and again until they were impregnated with his seed. They wanted their master to fuck and love them over and over until they would faint or die from the constant pain and pleasure. And they both wanted this more than anything else in the world, more than power, wealth or immortality.

“Haaah!!” Izaya and Roppi’s toes curled as their master slammed inside them, hard. Their toes barely touched the floor, their toenails slightly scratching the floor as their legs straightened, feeling their ass burn and their stomach bruised from the thrust. They drooled onto the desk as the master fucked them doggy style, feeling so fulfilled after having so many dogs fuck them in this position.

But Izaya and Roppi were no longer just debased as dogs. They were more. Just like how maps of the universe and the human brain synapses were similar, and how birth of a star and the birth of cells were alike, a human was a universe on its own, trapped inside one entity. And as a human, their lives revolve around their point of view just as stars and galaxies spin with their own central force, expanding outward and only able to see from their own center point. With a human being a universe, they were a god of their own life. As one god to another, the master wanted to own and control such a magnificent universe, a god controlling another god. By controlling their past, by being bound to their past, past experience was the sole key to make one human different from another, whether they have the same DNA makeup of a twin. Whether they wanted it or not, who they were was controlled by these experiences and Izaya won’t be who he was if it weren’t for the master’s intervention to give him such experiences. Izaya could not undo his past but only move forward and adapt, bound by his past and his memories.

Izaya understood what Shishizaki was doing. He was playing god just like Izaya had done to other humans. Only Izaya understood Shishizaki just as only Shishizaki understood him. It was just one god playing with another god. A god creating a new god within him.

Not a Dog.

But a God.

“Haaah…!! Haaahnnn!! Haaah..!!!” Izaya and Roppi gripped and clawed onto the desk as their ass were pounded into with that thick cock after being abused and stretched earlier. But it didn’t matter. It felt good. The pain was the fruit of their labor, as their god was carving his way into them. They’d wanted this for so long. It was more than just sex. It was a promise, a pact. As a pact no different from when the Jews had escaped from their Egyptian masters only to seek for new laws and order, a promise no different from when God created the rainbow to keep his promise with Noah after the great Flood, this was their covenant, as Orihara Izaya and Roppi vowed to be loyal and true to their god. A wedding vow as their master’s finger squeezed over their cock and rubbed at the swollen head with the engagement diamond stone still embedded deep inside their urethra.

“Do you want your release?” came their master’s seductive whisper. He too was breathing a bit ragged, feeling his own orgasm approaching. Izaya and Roppi could barely think as their body churned and yearned for this torture to end.

“Haaah…! Haaah..!! A..aahnn.. An...anything… our master...wants…!” Izaya and Roppi gritted their teeth, barely able to form a sentence. It no longer mattered what they wanted. It was whatever god’s will shall be. And they were merely prophets, their sole existence was to relay the word of god to the humans under them and no more. If their god willed them to be or not to be, they would only obey and no more.

Suddenly, their master clenched onto their throat, choking him as the airway was blocked with his strong grip. Izaya and Roppi both started to cough, their face slowly turning blue as their master continue to fuck their ass, the desk squeaking under the powerful thrust.

“Oh? Would you even….die for me?”

The master leaned over to whisper as Izaya and Roppi started to turn purple. They swallowed hard, or tried to swallow, before nodding. Their lives were literally in their master’s hand. They would live for him and they would die for him.

Right before their master came inside them, he released his grip and pulled out the diamond from their urethra. They both screamed as a great wave of orgrasm seized control of their body. Stars were exploding in their mind before it grew blank with the greatest euphoria they had ever experienced. Their ass clenched and sucked as their master too started to come inside them, filling him deeply with his essence.

Their chest heaving, Izaya and Roppi sighed after coughing for air, like a newborn babe who had cried his lungs out after birth. The experience was spiritual to them, covered in sweat and cum as Izaya and Roppi felt a hand roll them over to their back.

A chaste kiss was placed once again on their lips as a reward. Or perhaps it was yet another promise from their god, they weren’t sure.

But their master’s smile was enough to gratify their thirst and hunger for their god. The smile of approval that they have been seeking ever since they were imprisoned in that suite on that fateful day.

“You did well Hachimenroppi….and Izaya,” he said, acknowledging both existences in one body. The kiss was like a christening, a baptism into his faith. Exhausted yet finally feeling fulfilled mentally and physically with the cum dripping down their legs, Izaya and Roppi fell asleep with contentment.

 

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t what Awakusu-kai had expected, but Orihara Izaya came back as an informant, full-throttle, but not the way that they had wanted. Orihara Izaya started to work exclusively for just one company, one which Shishizaki Hajime was CEO of. And he was good. Not only did he practically figure out ways to triple their stock, but he one-handedly toppled some of their biggest rivals. Perhaps it was out of gratitude or more out of pity, but Shishizaki Hajime’s company did not touch Awakusu-kai’s territories. That was a small token of relief. Once in a while Orihara Izaya did help them out, so even if he wasn’t quite the ally they had wanted, at least he wasn’t their foe.

Heiwajima Shizuo was surprised to find out that Izaya had completely lost interest in him. The informant never bothered him nor did he try to come to Ikebukuro. Most of his days were left quiet with less complicated plots for attempts at his life which weren’t masterminded by Izaya. A few punks and random gang members continued to pester him, but one punch or a kick did the job, sending them all into the air once more. He wasn’t sure if Izaya was grateful that he’d been saved or perhaps he had found another target to focus on, but Shizuo didn’t care. He rather enjoyed his longer smoke breaks and getting his job done. From time to time, he was able to save more than enough money to treat his co-workers to cakes and that was all he really wanted. The quiet and peace, a life without complications like Orihara Izaya.

For the men dealing business with Shishizaki Hajime, they were greeted by a young man in a suit and glasses, his new secretary. He had beautiful crimson eyes as he served them coffee or tea. From time to time, depending on the situation, the young man would sit in on their meetings to take notes as a personal secretary would. At other times...he was seen sitting on the CEO’s lap like a lapdog. It was that graceful way of moving of his that caught their attention more than anything else. The way his fingers slowly toyed with the rim of the cups, the way he bit down on the tip of his pen or even the way his eyes stared deeply into theirs, analyzing every move, looking directly into their soul. Several of them admitted that something about this secretary exuded with a seductive allure even if they themselves weren’t interested in men that way. Often, they left the meeting feeling their pants tight and wondering if they could buy a prostitute that looked like him to fuck before heading home. Even if they had thought that the CEO was probably  fucking his sexy secretary, they, of course, had no idea that that very man actually was his pet dog and that he wore an even more seductive outfit if he did not just remain nude in their bedroom.

As for Orihara Izaya and Hachimenroppi, they figured out a way to coexist. Both were personas who enjoyed being in the spotlight, and their master mostly left them to themselves, so Orihara Izaya researched and designed the fashions for Hachimenroppi to wear to their ‘club meetings’. They were the most talked-about fashionistas, wearing amazing haute couture of their own design. Izaya had made sure that Hachimenroppi only wore the best, and Roppi purred as she ate all the praises each time their master took them out for their annual club meetings. Roppi had gotten both her nipples pierced with diamonds studs, sometimes switching it now and then to sapphires or rubies, depending on the design of their outfit. Their first outfit they wore was a rather seductive wedding dress, bearing a beautiful corset with intricate designs, trimmed with white feathers while the front of the dress opened up to reveal the sexy undergarments and garter belts. The outfit was designed to accentuate the diamond ring on his Prince Albert piercing. The entire dress, including the veil, was adorned with pearls, swarovski crystals and diamonds, the dress so sheer, it looked as if Roppi was just covered in jewels. To Roppi, this was her wedding dress as she wanted to show to the world that she was married to her master.

That night was an amazing night, a dream come true for both Izaya and Roppi as their master lavished his attention on them in their closed bedroom.  
  
After that, Izaya continued to design amazing outfits for Roppi so she outshined everyone each time. Many club members praised the master, thinking that he was finally back with the ‘game’, creating beautiful designs for his pet dog. He would merely smile and say that it wasn’t his idea, but he had someone else who designed outfits for his pet now, but he would gladly let the designer know. When a few of them wanted to know who it was so they could also hire him, their master refused, saying that the creator of the design only wished to favor attention on Roppi and no one else. Their master preferred more simple and clean ideas compared to Izaya’s grandiose plans and this suited them fine. Their master wanted a dog that was human, a human that was a dog. With both of them coexisting, having a dog who knew what they desired and knew how to design their own dress seemed to fit with what their master wanted in them.

Perhaps to some, this idea of coexisting with the second persona was disturbing if not unhealthy, but Izaya didn’t mind nor did Roppi. When it was Izaya cohabiting the body, he usually spoke to the CEO as ‘senpai’. When it was Hachimenroppi who was in control, he rarely spoke or spoke few phrases, which were ‘master’, ‘yes sir’, ‘no sir, or ‘please, I want more.’

They were happy, both Izaya and Roppi, as they poured their attention on their master. This time it was no longer unrequited as their master too made sure his pet dog was loved back. Their secret remained theirs alone with no outside interference to come between them. They created a world of their own, uncorrupted by the society’s rules or norm, just a world of pure love and adoration. Their master was their god, and they had finally found their Shangri-la, their Valhalla, their heaven. And with their god in their heaven, all was right with their world.

 

\- The End ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: And that's finally the ending to this fanfic. It was a long journey! The fic's first chapter was written on the kinkmeme in 2011, march 27. It all started because my friend and I saw a kinkmeme prompt for dog suit, and we both wanted each other to write it... so we dared each other to write it so we can both read each other's ideas ahaha. She finished her's much quicker, needless to say. 
> 
> I remember everyone asking me if this fic will end happy or not. I had to answer vaguely, it's....happy for Izaya? ahahaha. Technically this is very twisted, unhealthy, somewhat bittersweet but still a happy ending? I hope it's a satisfying ending? Granted, my beta said it fits Durarara!! which is a story of twisted love, so I hope you guys enjoyed it? ^^;;;;
> 
> I knew I wanted the master to be "Shishizaki" from the start. I had worried no one would know him but I really wanted to write a fic about him because there was NO fic about him back then. When people started requesting for his fic, I was so tempted to say "i wrote one! it's here!" but of course, I couldn't reveal the master ahahaha. It was hard for me not to tell everyone I wrote one, try reading it? (Granted, this fic is not everyone's cup of tea)
> 
> Oh and please guys. Please understand that this is a highly experimental fic (yet again lol), I was never ever traumatized this way. (Man, I had several people ask me if I was abused, and some people straight up say "you must be fucked up to write this" or "you're sick" and i'm like ... i just have a wild imagination and creativity??? lol I'm not asking people to go out and kidnap and torture people here D: ) This is just my fantasy and I am NOT endorsing anyone to go out, kidnap someone and turn them into a pet. This fic is in noway telling a healthy BDSM and pet play at all. In fact, it's SUPER unhealthy route, please read up on real healthy ways to play BDSM in real life. lol... This is strictly a fanfic. I don't want to hear any news of someone getting arrested and blaming it all on some story they read on the internet please ;_; i wrote it for fun, not to go to jail or have someone else go to prison. ;___; 
> 
> That being said! Hurray the fic is over. I hope you guys enjoyed it for whatever reason. There's a small play on word with dog and god, and of course, Izaya's name meaning 'the prophet'. Hope you guys caught that hehehe... Also this isn't quite the 'Shishizaki' I have in my normal headcanon, I just figured that out of all the durarara characters, he kinda would fit an interesting master description, that is all. I'd love to read other fics like Shiki or Shizuo being Izaya's master of course. Or an OC. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm finally done with this fic! Whew... meaning I'll hope I have time to write other stories. Hope to see you guys around in another fic~ and let's enjoy the shizaya week~~ (4/13 - 4/20) ahahaha. 
> 
> Thank you for all the reviews. I really enjoyed reading them even if I don't always reply. I come back and read the reviews during my rainy and sad days so I really appreciate them. Thank you again ♥


End file.
